Noche de miel
by Hara522
Summary: Zeus le da la oportunidad perfecta a Apolo de acercarse a la mujer que ha deseado por tanto tiempo y la cual no pudo conseguir milenios atrás, mostrándole a la diosa los lujuriosos deseos que despierta en él.


**¡Hola! no creo que alguien lea este fanfic nunca pero bueno. Empecemos con las aclaraciones:**

 **1 - es un fanfic pervert, así que véanlo solamente si son mayores de edad. Lo advierto de una vez.**

 **2 - Apotenea no es una pareja popular y ver a Atenea en las condiciones que la puse es...molesto para muchos que la tienen como dios griego favorito (lo digo porque es mi favorita y me pasa, pero esta pareja me gusta tanto que decidí arriesgarme). Pido perdón si esta clase de cosas no les gusta y si es así por favor no lo lean.**

 **3- es mi primer fanfic pervert así que probablemente tenga ciertas cosas que a una persona que está a costumbrada o que sabe del tema le parezca ilógicas.**

\- ¡felicidades a los novios!  
Se había hecho, la ceremonia de boda más polémica y esperada en el Olimpo fue finalizada. El salón, de dimensiones infinitas, insfestado de deidades y espíritus, explotó en aplausos y ovaciones de júbilo. Y no era para menos. Ese día se celebraba la boda de los próximos reyes del Olimpo, y con ello la llegada de una nueva generación.  
Las profecías se habían cumplido. Se marcaría un nuevo comienzo.  
Zeus miraba a sus 2 hijos con una nostalgia benigna. Su princesa, su amada, su mayor orgullo, tenía ahora un dueño, un hombre al que ahora debería dedicarle todos sus pensamientos e ideas brillantes. Habían pasado milenios desde que los hombres dejaron de venerarlos. Ahora Atenea debía dejar definitivamente su labor como guía del hombre para ayudar a su nuevo marido a conseguir un reinado prospero, ella era la indicada, completamente competente, se convertiría en la mejor de las reinas.  
Pero se sentía tan sólo al ver a su hija tomada de la mano del nuevo rey que tuvo que contenerse a sí mismo para no pedir a sus hijos posada en el palacio.  
Apolo se sentía un sin fin de emociones en el pecho y un revoloteo en el estómago. Era rey. Tenía la corona del mundo en su cabeza cuando hace unas horas estaba alimentando a sus cisnes sagrados, se había casado, tenía un colosal de responsabilidades en la espalda que debía manejar, y su hermana le apuntaba flechas desde las sombras.  
Hera dio un discurso breve a la nueva pareja y los dejó ir junto a los invitados para comenzar la celebración.  
\- mi hermano del alma se ha casado ¿qué mejor milagro hubiera podido suceder? - comentó Hermes caminando con 2 de sus medio hermanos hacia el lugar de celebración.  
\- ¿milagro? Aparte de ser rey le han clavado la espada en la nuca. Se ha casado con la peor de las brujas - dice Ares, inmerso en una nube de irritación que echaba truenos de sólo escuchar las risas socarronas de sus compañeros divinos.  
\- completo relajo, ares. - dice Dionisio pasando un brazo por la espalda del dios en forma amistosa, cosa que no ayudaba en nada a su humor - que Apolo haya podido atraparla cuando a ti ni siquiera te miraba para escupir no es razón para amargar la fiesta - comenta. Él y hermes ríen mientras que Ares se separa abruptamente del dios del vino.  
\- si Ares, deja las malas vibras. Pero si gustas habla con tu hijo para que le lance una flecha y de pronto se le ocurra tener encuentros contigo.  
\- ¿hablas en serio? Atenea amante de Ares es más descabellado que Atenea infiel - dice Dionisio.  
\- pensamos que cuando Atenea se casara sería el fin del mundo.  
\- yo todavía sigo esperando a que Cronos salga de la tumba.  
\- da igual, estamos vivos por ahora y ya presenciamos el primer beso de nuestra hermana. Lo hemos visto todo.  
Los 2 hermanos siguieron hablando entre risas, dejando a Ares atrás con su aura de mal humor y estancándose entre el mar de invitados como una piedra.  
Apolo condujo a su esposa hacia el bello carruaje de color crema conducido por pegasos. Abrió la puerta y cedió el primer puesto como todo un caballero. Quería dar una buena impresión. Pero cuando ambos estaban dentro y la carroza dio marcha, su esposa dio un suspiro.  
\- al menos todo...- susurró algo que se perdió en el viento y cuya frase no terminó de escucharse.  
El nuevo rey la observaba con suma cautela, estudiando cada acción de la diosa en medio de una fascinación total por su nueva situación sentimental y la que sería su compañera.  
\- ¿cómo te encuentras? - posó su mano en el hombro de ella. Sólo ellos 2 estaban en el vehículo y el silencio se volvía incómodo.  
\- estoy bien - sus bellos ojos apuntaron en dirección hacia el dios solar - todo este asunto me tenía tensa.  
Él lo sabía incluso antes de que ella se enterara del asunto. Zeus le había atrapado una tarde con la excusa de tener una charla de padre a hijo, y era cierto en un pequeño porcentaje, pero se trataba del futuro de la dimensión divina en vez de una reunión fraternal. Apolo era el hijo varón preferido de Zeus, dejando a Hermes y Dionisio en segundo y tercer puesto, respectivamente. Sabía que él tenía todas las cualidades para gobernar ahora que ya sentía el peso de tanto trabajo sobre sus manos, ¡era perfecto! Sólo el dios de la música podría con ello.  
Conversaron por más de una hora y Apolo estaba de acuerdo - como si fuera a rechazarlo -. En la segunda reunión fue cuando se trataron los aspectos que llevarían al matrimonio.  
Podía entender la situación de la diosa de la guerra: una diosa virgen y la segunda en poderío se había casado. Le esperaba una vida entera atendiendo a su marido, concebir hijos despojándose de su virginidad que tanto la había acompañado, privarse de la libertad tenía hasta hace poco, amargando su vida.  
Apolo no quería que ellos se convirtieran en una copia de su padre y de Hera. La muerte sería mejor que concebir la idea de ver a Atenea armando un escándalo por cuanta mujer haya embarazado. Demasiado suplicio para él y demasiado sufrimiento para ella. Pero ahora estaba concentrado en la diosa de cabellos cafeses.

Todo había cambiado súbitamente. Apolo ya concebía el matrimonio en su mente, Atenea ni en sus peores pesadillas.  
\- me siento extrañada al verme casada. - admitió luego de algún tiempo en silencio. Atenea odiaba tener que dar explicaciones y era de pocas palabras, pero decidió en esforzarse para cambiar algunos hábitos con la meta de un matrimonio armonioso. Apolo se percató de este detalle y lo tuvo en estima alta.  
\- lo puedo comprender. Nunca has tenido algún amorío - parecía más una pregunta que una afirmación, puesto que se sentía extrañado de que con el tiempo que Atenea tiene de existencia siguiera en la castidad. Atenea asintió. Luego preguntó con cierto bochorno, no satisfecho con la respuesta - perdona, sé que no es nada adecuado pero...¿sigues siendo virgen?  
Era todo. Creyó que Atenea le estamparía la mano en la mejilla, pero no, ni siquiera se inmutó ante el comentario para consternación de él.  
\- soy tan virgen como lo fui cuando nací. Nunca he tenido algún amante o relación, mucho menos sexo.  
\- ¿quieres decir que...  
\- sí, soy virgen. Te has casado con una virgen, Apolo.  
"¡Felicidades!" Pensaba Atenea irónica mientras sonreía a la estupefacción del rubio.  
\- ¿supone un problema para ti que sea virgen?  
\- no, no, en absoluto. Es sólo que - suspiró. Se reacomodó en el asiento - es inevitable que me sienta de la peor calaña al pensar voy a quitarte algo que no quieres perder  
Quería que Atenea diera una de sus frases tranquilizadoras de nuevo y le dijera que todo estaría bien, quería quitarse esa carga. Pero no, ella parpadeó con extraño.  
\- ¿qué? - dijo ella - oh, ya veo. Solucionaremos eso, no te mortifiques. No estamos obligados a tener sexo si no lo queremos.  
"Podemos no tener sexo en nuestras vidas si estás de acuerdo" era lo que ella quería decirle.  
Eso era cierto, pero sus palabras le infundían temores porque él si quería hacerlo. Quería intentar ser un marido fiel hasta donde pudiera, disfrutar de su matrimonio, tener hijos dentro del matrimonio, disfrutar de su esposa. Porque sí, quería que disfrutar de Atenea en todas sus facetas: como consejera, como reina y sobre todo, como amante.  
El asunto de su primera noche juntos le atormentaba por el hecho de que su esposa no quería dejar de ser virgen, no porque la repudiara por su condición o no la deseara.  
\- es cierto. - dio otro suspiro apesadumbrado. Atenea se preguntó sobre el por qué - pero ahora no tiene sentido acobardarnos. Ya todo está hecho. Merecemos disfrutar de la celebración de bodas sin importar cuanto nos tense ¿no crees? Dejemos que el tiempo que nos quede para decidir llegue tranquilamente. - no quería aceptar lo que ella acababa de decir porque verdaderamente la deseaba, deseaba morar con ella.  
Todavía sentía el sabor dulce de sus labios en la ceremonia nupcial. Era un matrimonio organizado y posiblemente a ella no le pareció especial, pero lo fue para él. Había dado su primer beso con él.  
El carruaje se detuvo frente a un gran edificio de una arquitectura fantástica. Con una gigantesca cúpula levantándose en el centro y adornada con decorados de ingenio inhumano.  
Antes de salir, Apolo se tomó el derecho que tenía como esposo y dio un ligero masaje a su esposa en los hombros para destensarla. Su carne era dura, demasiado, tan inamovible como una piedra ¿tan molesta está con la situación?  
Atenea interpretó este acto como gesto de compañerismo mientras él sólo pensaba en tenerla para sí solo en su luna de miel.  
Salieron del vehículo y entraron al edificio. Todos aplaudieron a su llegada, dando paso a la música y las danzas.  
La pareja se sentía extremadamente incómoda con la situación. Si bien ese asunto era bochornoso, ninguno fue jamás de alborotos. Atenea siempre se quedaba tras una columna para hablar con otros dioses y disfrutar del espectáculo desde un lugar donde no fuera incomodada, en el anonimato, donde no llamaría nunca la atención; ahora ella era parte del tema principal y la razón por la que muchos asistieron al evento. Apolo siempre disfrutaba del espectáculo que realizaba con su música y de la forma en que ganaba admiración por su talento; ahora no podía disfrutar de dirigir a las musas puesto que muchos estaban llamándole para conversar y bromear.  
Encontraron un momento de mayor comodidad cuando se encontraron con sus más allegados.  
Atenea entabló conversación con Nike y aglaya mientras Apolo era casi secuestrado por Hermes y Dionisio, a la vez que era colmado de bendiciones por las musas.  
\- atrás mis bellas señoras, este hombre ya está atrapado - dijo Dionisio medio borracho, provocando risas dentro del grupo.  
\- no querríamos jamás la ira de la diosa de la guerra sobre nosotras - dijo Thalía  
\- la señora Atenea es demasiado inteligente para caer en los celos - reprendió Urania.  
\- y nosotros jamás le faltariamos al respeto, sin importar que la tentación fuera el bello Apolo - inquirio una de ellas que se escondía entre sus hermanas.  
Hermes y Dionisio volvieron a reír.  
Apolo no prestó demasiada atención al comentario ya que estaba bastante entretenido en una batalla de miradas con Ares, quien no parecía encontrarse en éxtasis de alegría precisamente.  
\- tiene que calmarse, está muy equivocado si cree que odiándote cambiará la situación - apareció Hermes como auxilio y consejo en aquella pelea.  
Dioniso estaba muy entretenido haciendo reír a las musas, por lo que no fue partícipe de la conversación.  
\- es un idiota. Se ha dado cuenta que le tenía afecto cuando ya era demasiado tarde y cree que puede canalizar esa frustración en mí. - dijo el dios del sol. Hermes asintió. - ¿dónde está Hefesto, por cierto?  
\- Hefesto ni siquiera vino  
Apolo fruncio el ceño.  
\- ¿sentirá todavía algo por ella después de tanto tiempo?  
\- ¿qué esperabas? Atenea es más codiciada de lo que creíamos. ¿La viste como caminó hacia el altar? Se veía hermosa con ese vestido, sin ofender tu rol como su esposo.  
Apolo asintió, sonriendo - sí que lo estaba.  
\- eres más afortunado de lo que esperábamos, Apolo. Sufriste tragedias amorosas pero vas a ser el poseedor de la castidad de una de las diosas vírgenes más aclamadas.

Así, sin rodeos, así era Hermes. Desde luego tenía que tocar el tema sensible y el cual quería evitar a toda costa hasta que llegara el momento de enfrentarlo, pero era inevitable que ese comentario no apareciera; de hecho, el motivo por el cual no estaba disparándole flechas a Ares ni tenía un horda de dioses curiosos haciendo todo tipo de preguntas sobre la situación es porque su hermano y amigo se lo había llevado lejos.  
Hermes seguía con esa mirada lasciva en el rostro hasta que Apolo tuvo que hablar porque le perturbaba.  
\- quisiera creerlo. Atenea no quiere dejar de ser virgen  
El mensajero cambió su expresión ante el desánimo de su amigo.  
\- ¿ella te lo dijo?  
\- no, ella no rechazaría a su marido al casarse, más bien, me dijo que no se sentía cómoda de la manera más sutil posible.  
\- tan típico de ella. - sonrió de nuevo, esta vez frente a un asunto más serio.  
\- si. No tengo idea de qué hacer.  
\- pues haz lo que te pide y problema resuelto.  
Apolo lanzó hacia su amigo una mirada donde transmitía lo que estaba sintiendo, un lenguaje muy íntimo que Hermes entendió y por el cual se compadeció de él.  
\- oh, ya veo. Estás jodido.  
\- lo sé  
\- por cierto, Artemisa quiere matarte, te ha estado apuntando con las flechas y con los ojos todo el día  
\- está terriblemente molesta por la pérdida de la virginidad de Atenea, como si entre ella y yo no fuera suficiente lío.  
\- Ares y Artemisa - pronunció el dios con aire pensativo, viendo a la nada - tienes poco tiempo de reinado.  
\- como si no lo supiera - se levantó de la columna sobre la que estaba recostado y continuó - en fin, volvamos ya. No quiero dejar a Atenea sola en medio de tanto curioso.  
\- ¿te preocupa?  
\- sí, ella ya está bastante incómoda con todo esto como para que le caigan encima más tormentos.  
\- oh, que romántico. El gran Apolo comienza su labor de buen marido.  
Hermes se carcajea a lo que Apolo responde con un golpe amistoso en la cabeza.  
\- ¡me dolió!  
\- cállate y vamos, esto me preocupa.  
Volvieron al salón del evento a paso rápido, con todas las divinidades allí, bailando en medio de algarabías, música y buena comida. No parecía una boda nupcial, nadie se divertía en un evento donde se estaba obligado a ver una pareja besuqueándose y jurando amor eterno uno al otro. Lo único de divertido era estar presente en las peleas para recordar la cursilería que habían hecho y como eran el hazmerreír de todos.  
En esa boda las cosas también eran diferentes puesto que por primera vez los invitados si querían ver a la pareja hacer esas cursilerías. Algunos estaban convencidos de que ellos era la pareja perfecta del Olimpo, que siendo tan parecidos y de personalidades y atributos similares era inevitable que se unieran algún; había otros que los encontraba la pareja más dispareja posible, pero todos querían ver a la virginal Atenea y al desgraciado en el amor de Apolo actuando como una pareja.  
Apolo revoloteo de un lado a otro en busca de Atenea, siendo arrastrado innumerables veces por las olas de invitados y de quienes querían arrinconarlo para preguntar sobre su matrimonio y su esposa. Por fin, exhausto, llego hasta ella en un pasillo alejado de la recepción donde conversaba con Hades y Nike.  
\- ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó ella, acudiendo donde su muy cansado marido.  
\- sí, lo estoy - enderezó su compostura tan pronto la vio, sin importarle el hecho de haberla buscado casi 3 horas - ¿por qué estás aquí escondida?  
Ella alzó los hombros.  
\- no me gusta tanta atención, y me estuvieron hostigando con preguntas.  
\- oh lo lamento, no debí dejarte sola - atrajo a Atenea en un abrazo cordial y acarició su espalda. Se sentía avergonzado, se sentía el peor esposo sin siquiera tener un día de casado, no entendía en que momento comenzó su conciencia a nublarse de tal manera que no fuera consciente de la situación. Era el peor de los idiotas.  
\- está bien Apolo, puedo cuidarme sola - Atenea no rechazó su abrazo, en cambio palmeó la espalda del dios para reconfortarlo.  
\- no, no se trata que puedas, se trata de que debo estar contigo para afrontar la situación.- su voz se había apagado de repente - Me siento en verdad culpable  
Al ver esto, la diosa actuó rápido - no puedes evitar que esto nos tome por separado, Apolo. Ven, quedémonos aquí un tiempo, no hace falta apresurarse.

Nike pidió en voz baja a Hades que se retiraran para dar privacidad a la pareja, a lo que él aceptó sin problemas.  
"Si, definitivamente Zeus sufrirá con ver a estos 2 después de la luna de miel" pensó el rey de los muertos riendo para sí, deseándoles lo mejor para ellos y su joven matrimonio.  
"Apresurarse". El consuelo de Atenea era casi idéntico a su negación sobre yacer con él.  
\- ¿qué es lo que te carcome? - la voz de su esposa lo devuelve a la realidad y ahora que están separados le lanza una mirada con total sorpresa - ah disculpa, no quiero meterme en asuntos donde no puedo, pero pareces tan consternado y ahora estamos...  
\- sí, no te preocupes por eso - le interrumpe, avergonzado - es sólo que no quiero que te sientas incómoda por esta situación - se pasó el cabello por las manos frustrado - lamento meterte en esto.  
\- no más disculpas Apolo, acepté esto por cuenta propia, no quiero que te mortifiques.  
\- sí, pero...  
\- vamos, no quiero dar dolores de cabeza a mi marido - bromeó sonriendo.  
Apolo levantó la cabeza y no pudo evitar reír ante ese comentario tan ameno que logro disipar un poco la situación.  
Era esa sonrisa. Su sonrisa era preciosa, hermosa, tan bella como toda ella, tan bella como ese rostro sublime de ojos claros y ese esbelto cuerpo que era adornado un elegante y ajustado vestido de novia que la hacía ver como la diosa más preciosa e irresistible.  
Se sentía afortunado por tener a Atenea como esposa, más afortunado que de haber tenido a Afrodita u otra de sus amantes, casi más afortunado que ser rey.  
La atrajo de nuevo en un abrazo más delicado que el anterior.

La tomó de sus voluminosas caderas y ella dio un pequeño Respingo que ocasionó placer al dios, junto con la ternura de ver a su esposa virgen asustarse ante las caricias y los gestos románticos. Su respiración, su suave piel que parecía algodón al tacto, su belleza, sus bellos ojos claros y su inteligencia y sabiduría, todo eso, toda ella era suya ahora y no la dejaría ir jamás.  
Le había costado bastante el contenerse en la ceremonia nupcial, cuando contempló por primera vez su belleza en todo su esplendor. Si no fuera por su mente sensata, no le hubiera importado en absoluto la ceremonia de boda y se la habría llevado de allí al lugar más lejano donde podría disfrutar de ella sin contemplaciones, mostrándole todo lo que su amor podía brindarle. No le extrañaría que muchos dioses comenzaran a rondarla.  
Atenea se dejó llevar por el abrazo de su marido, incluso se mantuvo en su sitio cuando la tomó de forma sorpresiva de las caderas. Siendo otra situación hubiera derribado al piso a quien hubiera intentado algo como eso, pero ahora la situación ha cambiado y debía dejarse llevar por lo que Apolo deseara. Fue grande su sorpresa cuando sintió una satisfacción desconocida al contacto de su piel con la del rubio, situación que le desconcertó bastante. Se dejó abrazar, fue un abrazo cálido y afectuoso, uno que permitía sin restricciones ya que no percibía nada erótico, empero, era tan adictivo que se sintió extrañada cuando los brazos del resplandeciente Febo la dejaron ir.

Se había decidido por fin. Había resuelto el problema que le mortificaba.

\- Atenea  
\- ¿sí?  
Febo la tomó de la barbilla para que sus caras se encontraran. Atenea no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la impensable cercanía y el dios se sentía dispuesto a llevársela de allí para poseerla de una vez con cada gesto de ella, sintiendo especial ternura por aquel acto cándido de su ahora esposa.  
\- quiero estar contigo, quiero hacerte el amor esta noche y te haré sentir de la mejor manera. - dicho esto la besó, renovando el dulce sabor de sus labios que habían desaparecido por las horas de tensión en un beso fugaz y que tanto extrañaba. Se estaba volviendo adicto a ella sin pensarlo.  
La tomó de la mano y la llevó junto con las demás deidades antes de que pudiera responder u objetar algo, sin siquiera ver la reacción ante su confesión.  
La conglomeración de dioses se percató de su presencia y fueron llamados a realizar los rituales tradicionales de las bodas griegas. Ambos se sentían acobardados ante la multitud expectante y sus muchas teorías sobre su ausencia.  
\- esos 2 estuvieron ausentes demasiado tiempo ¿tan urgidos están de fundirse uno del otro o será que esta boda fue consumada más rápido de lo esperado? - comentaba Pan tranquilamente a un amigo, pero su visión del tema fue nublado por un grito ensordecedor.  
\- ¡cállate! - era Artemisa que ya no podía soportar esa alocada situación.  
La pareja realizó todos los rituales y procedimientos con plena minuciosidad y maestría, tal como lo habían practicado desde hace meses para no fallar y había sido un éxito. Pese a que todo se hizo de maravilla, el público estaba entretenido de solo ver a aquel par tan singular casados y actuando como pareja, que ya era de por sí suficiente.  
Pronto llegó la noche y la fiesta debía seguir, pero sin los novios. Era la hora esperada, el momento ansiado por Apolo y por el de muchos que quisieran presenciarlo.  
Pero Atenea estaba más tensa que deseosa. El tiempo que se perdía en minutos y segundos hasta llegar el momento era como una bomba en su interior que explotaría. No quería dejar su virginidad, su libertad ya se había ido pero no quería dejar marchar su pureza, no lo quería.  
Su esposo dio un fuerte apretón a su mano para indicarle que había llegado el momento.  
\- es el momento - avisó él.  
Ella asintió y tragó saliva.  
\- si.  
Se despidieron de sus más allegados y se fueron en silencio, temerosos de generar alguna atención en su salida.  
De nuevo en un silencio incómodo, en un carruaje que los llevaba a una isla perteneciente a Apolo.  
Apolo se sentía emocionado a la vez que ansioso, vigilando cada uní de los movimientos de su esposa, estudiando cómo sería la manera más adecuada para tratar con ella, el lugar ideal para que ella se sintiera cómoda, todo ello suponía una carga irremediable: sería la primera vez para Atenea y quería que fuera un hecho especial para ella donde se diera cuenta del placer del amor y de que no hay nada que deba temer.

\- no vi a Zeus por ninguna parte en el festejo  
\- él estuvo allí, es sólo que te habías ido. Te buscó pero no logro dar contigo. Tenía que irse rápido según decía  
\- ¿qué era la cosa tan importante que tenía que hacer en vez de quedarse en la boda de sus hijos?  
\- nada, era sólo una excusa vaga para poder escapar antes de los rituales de boda. Es difícil para él aceptar este cambio.

\- pero fue él mismo el que nos enseñó todo lo que debíamos hacer, realmente es irracional...bueno, considerando que...- susurró para si sólo, dejando a su compañera en la expectativa.

El silencio se reanudo con una Atenea nada tranquila y un Apolo exaltado.

Mientras tanto, Atenea sentía descomponerse por dentro. El momento llegaba cada vez más rápido, en menos de 2 horas ella dejaría de llamarse doncella y de ser merecedora de llamarse virgen, le quedaba poco para conocer algo completamente diferente y de lo que había huido desde que nació. Las pasiones eran semillas de discordias y alimentadoras de la irracionalidad a su parecer, pero pronto conocería de frente a ese enemigo que nunca enfrentó y debía hallarse preparada para enfrentarlo.  
Pero las palabras de su ahora esposo le causaban intriga. Ella no creía que Apolo deseara tocarla, ni siquiera pensaba en agradarle; siempre estuvieron en buenos términos pero nunca fueron cercanos, además, ella nunca concordó con el tipo de mujeres que le atraían. ¿entonces por qué? Tal vez eso no le importaba, tal vez sólo quería seguir alimentando su voluptuosidad sin importar que fuera con ella y era ahí donde justamente quería evitar caer a toda costa, rehusaba cualquier pasión que viniera sin más.  
Estaba muy ansiosa. Apolo la miraba y no quería chocar miradas con él porque sabía que todo podría comenzar sin siquiera llegar a la esperada isla.  
Al ver a su esposa tan inquieta que arañaba la tela del sillón y balanceaba constantemente los pies decidió actuar.  
\- Atenea - llamó él a lo que ella activó sus alarmas y sus impulsos nerviosos para la nueva guerra. Él se acercó y le masajeó el hombro izquierdo. - ¿cómo te encuentras?  
\- estoy bien, estoy asustada pero estoy bien- se sinceró a pesar de que no quisiera admitir su situación.  
Apolo entonces la atrajo para él y la sentó sobre su regazo. En completa admiración por la bella imagen de su esposa sonrojada y ansiosa por el momento de unión, besó una de sus mejillas mientras acariciaba la otra.

\- ahora somos esposos, mi señora, y nos conocemos desde la eternidad. Ya es el momento de dejar el pudor de lado. Vamos a compartir nuestras vidas a partir de ahora. - su voz era grave, gruesa, con un toque erótico que no pasaba desapercibido y mucho menos ayudaba a calmar a la diosa de la guerra. Él estaba demostrando sus verdaderas intenciones; tener un acercamiento más íntimo con ella en todo el sentido de la palabra y en todos los ámbitos, pero se resistía enormemente - Deberías irte acostumbrado a estar en mis piernas, por lo menos - fue un comentario que a primera vista parecía descarado, grosero, pero que era sincero y hablaba con razón; ella lo sabía, por lo que no se ofendió a pesar de que esa forma de hablar no le agradaba para nada.

Ella suspiró, él sabía el por qué. - Lo sé, estoy intentándolo.

\- pero te resistes ¿por qué? lo único que debes hacer es dejar que yo haga todo el trabajo o, en algún caso, hacer lo que te diga, que no será demasiado.

Ella estaba avergonzada. Todo era tan nuevo y diferente para ella. Quería dejarse llevar, lo intentaba, pero su corazón que se aceleraba con cada roce o el deleite que sentía por los roces de piel le desconcertaban; ella era la diosa que siempre había mantenido el auto control y temía perderlo. Pero ya era momento de dejar el pasado de lado. La imagen de ella convertida en una esposa llorando y gritando por su esposo se había convertido en lo más temido para ella; daba terror de sólo pensarlo, no quería llegar a ser una de las cosas que siempre repudió.

\- lo sé, voy a intentarlo. - respondió con expresión exhausta.

\- ¿desde cuándo?

\- desde que estemos en el lecho nupcial.

\- no - dijo él con voz grave para mayor confusión para ella - desde ahora mismo.

Luego la hizo girar sobre sus muslos sin siquiera esperar respuesta - que nunca llegaría de igual forma -, quedando sentada encima suyo y dándole la espalda. Ella se templó al instante, callando una protesta. Ahora tenía en su campo de visión la primorosa espalda de su señora y su espeso cabello en rizos broncíneos; un panorama verdaderamente satisfactorio, sobre todo cuando era consciente del peso de su garboso cuerpo en sus piernas.

Comenzó a masajear sus hombros para intentar disipar su nerviosismo interminable. Ella emitió un quejido cuando tocó un punto de mayor de tensión que hizo descolocarlo por un momento para reanudar luego.

El problema era que Atenea se tensaba por el mero hecho de estar sentada sobre él y era algo con lo que no estaba lidiando de forma airosa.

\- mm - por fin se había sosegado un poco. Los frotes que su esposo le propinaba comenzaban a volverse placenteros y descansaban su mente de ese día fatigoso. - Apolo.

Ahora con la aparente aprobación de Atenea, acercó su rostro al cuello femenino, tomando la frondosa cabellera y descargándola en su hombro derecho, dando pequeños besos en el otro.

\- ¡A-Apolo! - exclamó ella, completamente aturdida por lo que acababa de pasar. Intentó levantarse por inercia pero los brazos masculinos se aferraron a su abdomen y le impidieron tan siquiera el despegar de sus cuerpos.

\- no. Recuerda Atenea, no tienes por qué temer, deja que yo me encargue de todo y tú encárgate de sentir lo que hago solamente. - volvió al cuello de la mujer, provocando que se erizara con su respiración - Vas a quedarte en tu sitio sin moverte - sonrió entonces con picardía sin que ella se diera cuenta - pero puedes gritar todo lo que quieras. - y prosiguió a seguirla besando.

Aquello era demasiado bochornoso para ella. Qué ella, una diosa virgen, estuviera ahora en los brazos de un dios en pleno ritual de iniciación. Su rostro estaba invadido de color rubí en su tonalidad más intensa y fuerte sin poder esfumar aquello porque el causante de todo estaba sobre ella, no, abajo de ella mejor dicho. Siempre supo que esa clase de cosas eran peligrosas y tenía razón: estaba perdiendo la noción de la realidad al sentir aquellas caricias en su cuello que le despertaban un sin fin de emociones y un placer que le atemorizaba tener. Era y fue la diosa más fuerte de todas - incluso más que los varones-, fue vencedora invicta, fue independiente, dominó y domina el arte del combate y la estrategia en su esplendor como ningún otro haría jamás, dominó su corazón y sus emociones, pero nunca dominó su cuerpo y ahora se presentaba en su noche de bodas como la novata más incompetente.

\- ¿te gusta? - preguntó él al escuchar más quejidos pequeños cada vez que cambiaba de lugar donde besar. Ella no respondió - responde Atenea ¿te gusta?

-...creo que si - respondió luego de otro minuto de silencio.

Él se sintió complacido - y en gran medida enternecido - por la turbación de Atenea y siguió sin importarle su incomodidad. Ella se había rendido al fin, derritiéndose en sus brazos.

\- ¿te rindes ahora?

\- por el momento.

\- Atenea, por favor...

\- no lo hago a voluntad. Realmente quiero intentarlo - dijo intentando voltear su rostro para ver su cara sin conseguirlo, no muy convencida, sentimiento que le transmitió a su marido.

\- de acuerdo, si es así entonces...

Y sin decir más le dio un pequeño mordisco en el puente entre el cuello y el hombro, lo que bastaba para que ella se exaltara.

\- ¡ah! - dio un pequeño gritillo, más por la sorpresa que por el gozo que pudiera dar - ¿q-qué fue eso?

Pero no respondió, estaba demasiado ocupado dándose placer a sí mismo como para atender detalles menores. Tenía a la diosa virgen de la guerra como esposa, ahora fundida sobre él, a su merced y completa disposición, ¿qué otra razón podía existir para no enloquecer de placer? pero debía contenerse, quería compartir ese placer con ella y demostrarle todo lo que podía brindarle. Maldecía internamente la demora hacia su destino mientras deliraba en deseos.

La señora de la guerra dejó entonces de preguntar y se limitó a sentir como aquel varón la mordisqueaba desde lo más alto de la nuca hasta lo más bajo del hombro. Su cabello estaba tirado a un lado, su la parte que cubría su hombro y la parte superior de su brazo había sido bajado por Apolo, quien daba pequeños gruñidos de deleite; sus caderas eran apresadas por aquellos brazos fornidos que parecían no quererla dejar marchar y la atraían más hacia el cuerpo contrario. En un momento determinado Apolo la atrajo más hacia su pelvis, a lo que inevitablemente se amedrentó. El corazón feroz del dios solar comenzó a latir el doble de rápido que antes a la vez que sus gruñidos se tornaban más áspero. Algo para alarmarse, pues conoció a muchos hombres en ese estado y ya sabía lo que venía luego.

Aun así, ella desobedeció por primera vez a su mente y le restó importancia al asunto, por más tenebroso que fuera para ella.

Las manos gruesas de él se subieron sin aviso a sus muslos e iniciaron una serie de caricias diversas que no pasaron desprevenidas para ella pero que ella no decidió detener.

\- Atenea - le llamaba, con la voz ronca de antes pero en un tono más suave, como si estuviera entre dormido.

\- ¿si?

\- lo siento, no debí iniciar nada. Voy a tener que quitarte el vestido - dijo en completa determinación pocos segundos de que soltara el lazo que sujetaba el corsé de Atenea. Lamentaba tener que arruinar la primera vez de la diosa con resignación benigna, pero estaba tan excitado que no había marcha atrás. Supo desde el principio que eso sucedería y no hizo más que provocarlo. Pero es que la había deseado durante tanto que su mente decidió que no debía haber más tiempo de espera, sobre todo ese día, que se presentaba en ropas cautivadoras para atormentar su corazón y su masculinidad, dejando ver su camuflada belleza por primera vez.

Atenea ya se había entregado a la resignación y, sin mover ni un dedo, dejó que su medio hermano menor y ahora esposo fuera desatando el listón dorado para ver pronto parte de su cuerpo desvestido. Que vergüenza, jamás había sido sumisa con nadie y era algo que aborrecía fervientemente.

Apolo desenroscaba el listón con completo cuidado a pesar de su prisa, saboreando el momento, atento a como la espalda de su mujer se iba revelando en piel poco a poco. Degustar con lentitud el momento tan ansiado era su forma de mostrar lo serio que era en ese asunto, y de lo cuidadoso que intentaría ser con ella, pero no lo prometería o tendría, seguramente, una lanza atravesando su cuello si lo incumpliera - cosa que muy posiblemente sucedería -. Pero dejo el corsé a medio hacer cuando sintió como el carruaje arribaba a su destino y acababa de detenerse.

"¡precisamente ahora!" gritó él en su mente en ingente ofuscación. Atenea por su parte soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio, creyó que tenía por primera vez algo de suerte.

El carruaje abrió sus puertas con un criado de Apolo como jinete, esperándolos para desearles sus buenos deseos. Para ese entonces ya había atado el corsé de perlas y telas finas; tomó a Atenea del brazo sin siquiera molestarse en pedirle que se levantara, la bajó él mismo en brazos del carruaje, dio una respuesta rápida a la vez que cordial al criado y se fue de allí con velocidad desmesurada, sin dar importancia sobre si su mujer se estaba tropezando con el vestido o no.

Atenea tenía un físico vigoroso con el que llevó la prisa de Apolo a la perfección, pudiendo alcanzarlo y correr al lado suyo. El único problema es que no quería correr, porque sabía la razón de tanta prisa y para ella fuera mejor que nunca llegaran a donde su marido quería.

Apolo se desvió del camino que conducía hacia su palacio para ir hacia la izquierda de este varios kilómetros, adentrándose a un frondoso bosque donde se encumbraba un bello palacete adornado de colores pasteles e iluminado con tenues luces provenientes de la rebosante energía del nuevo rey del Olimpo.

El lugar parecía estar despoblado por completo, como si el poder de él impidiera que los demás invadieran aquel terreno. Atenea se percató pronto de eso y se desconcertó nuevamente, ¿por qué llevarla a ella a un lugar tan personal como ese? ¿Qué pretendía? lo cierto es que él la había llevado allá porque quería que ella hiciera parte de su intimidad, la había aceptado como esposa y quería compartir ese lugar con ella para que perteneciera a los 2 de ahora en adelante, pero nunca se daría cuenta de eso si pensaba que Apolo no sentía estima o deseo alguno por ella, y estaba muy equivocada.

Apolo la había deseado desde hace mucho, cuando aún eran venerados por el hombre. Fue un arrebate de pasión que quedó en lo más profundo de él, ya que por ese entonces no la conocía del todo y sólo mantenía una relación de cordialidad por ser miembros del consejo Olímpico, sumado a que era la diosa virgen más fiera cuando de asuntos amorosos se trataba. La hermosa Atenea apagaba la pasión que despertaba en los dioses y hombres con esa cabeza de Medusa que siempre llevaba consigo, ese casco que ocultaba todo su rostro y esa actitud desinteresada. Luego de mucho fue cuando llegó a conocerla de una forma más personal, ambos dejaron las diferencias que tuvieron en el pasado y fueron más amigables el uno con el otro. Atenea ya no necesitaba portar aquel armamento que tan horrible impresión le hacía dar pero seguía alimentando esa actitud arisca en cuanto a los amores se trataba. Su historia es demasiado larga para contar, la conclusión es que Apolo llegó a enamorarse de ella en los últimos milenios, manteniéndolo oculto, con miradas de adoración y comportamiento afable como únicas pruebas de su amor.

Pero ella jamás lo supo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Muchos eran los que lo supieron y nunca dijeron nada, pues se apiadaban del dios.

Cruzaron el pórtico, ingresaron del salón de bienvenida a las escalinatas que llevaban a los pisos superiores. Atenea no tuvo tiempo de apreciar con claridad el decorado de la propiedad más que sus diversos tonos marrones, las estatuas que se erigían en los rincones junto a los muebles cubiertos de oro y cojines en sedas, y las bellas pinturas que inevitablemente robaban la atención por excelsitud. Contemplar aquellos cuadros era perder la noción del tiempo y dando alegría de vivir con sólo dar un vistazo, adictivos para la vista, hechos con tal perfección que quien los contemplara no podría encontrar cosa o persona que llenara los altos estándares que aquellas imágenes en diferentes matices imponían; no había duda de quién era el creador de aquellas obras magnánimas.

Siendo Atenea diosa de las artes también, el efecto de aquellas obras de dios la llevó a dejarse arrastrar por el creador de estas, que le despertó cuando ya se encontraban en el aposento nupcial. Ella se encontraba allí, aún en la entrada y sin cerrar la puerta, envuelta en un incómodo vestido de novia mientras su marido se introducía hacia el interior en la habitación. Su marido, eso la atrajo a la realidad: era el momento de ... realmente ella no sabía que nombre darle y que no le ocasionara escalofríos. Juntó las piernas dentro de las caudalosas telas como acto de protección.

La habitación estaba bañada en un purpura estrafalario, con bordes y tocados de oro que brillaban de forma moderada, dando un tono vaporoso al ambiente; la cama era circular, se situaba en el centro del aposento y estaba vestida con telas de terciopelo violetas, el techo era adornado con un dosel dorado adornado con pequeños diamantes brillantes, de cortinajes lilas que caían sobre el lecho. La habitación también contaba con divanes y poltronas, con una mesa de 2 asientos cerca de las puertas de cristal que llevaban al balcón que, casualmente esa noche, era iluminado con la luz de la luna llena. Todo ese lugar mágico impregnado con una sensualidad refinada, coloreado en diversos tonos de morado, de negro y piezas de oro. Y para culminar aquella obra de arte, pequeñas partículas de luz en dorado, blanco, azul, violetas, rosado, rojo y naranja chispeantes aleaban por cada rincón y espacio del cuarto, sobre todo en la cama.

Sobraba comentar sobre la sublimidad del lugar, pero ni siquiera aquel panorama que deleitaba la vista daba tranquilidad a Atenea. Nada, por más bello que fuera, podría seducirla hasta el punto de hacer de su cuerpo el placer de otro. Se encontraba en el momento preciso, no habría más espera, se acabó, era lo último para su virginal conciencia. Se había quedado allí, tiesa, contemplando el lugar en pavor abrumador, recta como una estaca.

\- Atenea -llamó la voz sedosa de quien quería huir en aquel momento. Se encontraba sentado en un diván cruzado de piernas, sin el esmoquin, en una camisa blanca de manga larga con los botones de arriba sueltos y el pantalón negro intacto. Sus ojos eran aterradores en aquel momento, 2 soles que brillaban más que la luna de afuera y las luces de adentro, más que la iluminación del pasillo. - cierra la puerta, por favor.

Ella dudó en hacerlo, queriendo pedir que lo que sucedería no se realizara, pero al volver la mirada de su marido entendió que no aceptaría su petición. Esa mirada echaba chispas y rayos en su dirección, ansiosos por ver toda su piel, desesperados; si el rubio no tuviera auto control ya habría cerrado la puerta él mismo y hubiera aventado a Atenea la cama, quitándole el vestido de un tirón. Cerró la puerta.

"no por favor. Esto es una tontería. No estamos obligados a hacer esto." pensaba resignada mientras veía como la luz del corredor iba siendo sustituido por la oscuridad del lugar y las partículas de luz, y el hermoso retrato de enfrente desaparecía de su vista, los ornamentos finos de la puerta era lo que podía ver frente suyo. La salida había sido cerrada, ahora no habría forma de retractarse. Ya no era momento de dar lamentos.

Escuchó un suspiro sonoro del otro lado.

\- ven aquí, mi esposa - Apolo hizo un ademán, invitándola a su lado. Ella así lo hizo, con una expresión neutra que aterraba vista la situación en la que se encontraba, pero que no desalentó el corazón del varón ni enfrió su cuerpo. Ya se esperaba algo como eso, era una sorpresa que no se presentara antes. - ahí no - Atenea estuvo a punto de sentarse a su lado, pero él la tomo de las caderas y la acomodó en sus piernas con completo cuidado para no asustarla o lastimarla. - aquí.

Su esposa no le había sostenido la mirada desde que habían llegado a la residencia, lo que lo enfadada de sobremanera. La agarró de los hombros y le dio una vuelta brusca para que quedaran de frente, pero incluso con eso ella seguía mirando en todas la direcciones posible, fingiendo más interés por el lugar que por lo que sucedía entre ellos en aquel momento para no enfrentarlo. Era la primera vez que ella se sentía acongojada de esa manera pero eso no le importó al dios, que le dio una sacudida y la tomó de la barbilla - mírame, Atenea. Mírame a los ojos antes de que me enfade - ella obedeció y le sostuvo la mirada, pero no porque él lo ordenaba sino porque sentía vergüenza de tener miedo y de doblegarse tan fácilmente. Le lanzó la mirada más fiera que pudo sacar en aquel momento, pero en vez de enojar a su esposo, estimuló su deseo. - perfecto - sonrió. Atacó sus labios cuando ella ya se encontraba perdida en sus 2 soles que parecían querer incendiarla.

Se lanzó sobre su boca sin contemplar la inexperiencia de ella. Su lengua entró como un proyectil con movimientos desbocados, golpeando cada parte de la cavidad, sobre todo a la lengua contraria que inducía y llamaba a latigazos. Se separó solo un segundo, para morder los belfos de la diosa cuan bestia hambrienta con un trozo de carne; no escatimaba en reflexionar sobre el disfrute de su mujer - quien no la estaba pasando como debería - porque parte de su instinto lo poseía y lo único que quería eran esos 2 pequeños cojines rosados tan suaves y deseados.

Ella se mareó por la presión con la que era asaltada y dejó que su cuerpo cayera rendido en el de él. No lucharía definitivamente, en cambio, se reacomodó en una posición más cómoda y envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de Apolo.

Apolo agradeció el gesto mentalmente y fue descendiendo la intensidad del beso a medida que su furia se aplacaba. Ahora que estaba apaciguado, comenzó a acariciarle el interior de las mejillas y enroscar ambas lenguas. Poco a poco consiguió sosegar los nervios de su esposa y se encontró a si mismo saboreando su deleitoso sabor. Se fue separando de ella hasta quedar lo bastante cerca para que sus labios se rozaran sutilmente. Lamió los labios femeninos en un ritmo pausado, lento, permitiendo que la saliva chorrear por sus bocas.

Tuvo que distanciarse por el aire que le faltaba. Su pecho subía y bajaba debajo de su camisa blanca que había sido tocada por unas gotas de saliva. Entonces pudo ser consciente de ella cuando había recobrado gran parte de oxígeno: estaba jadeando, con las manos apoyadas en sus hombros, pintada de rubor en el rostro, con los labios hinchados y mordisqueados. Una imagen demasiado atractiva para que pasara desapercibido.

\- discúlpame, no medí mis acciones - sonreía mientras lo decía y empleaba un tono que nada tenía que ver con el arrepentimiento - ¿te encuentras bien?

\- si - respondió entre jadeos y luego añadió en con aura cándida - pero para ser sincera jamás creí que un beso fuera de esa manera.

Él solo pudo reírse.

\- hay muchos, pero voy a enseñártelos todos.

Ese comentario no le gustó a ella.

\- quería iniciarte poco a poco y terminé lanzándome sobre ti, dejándote el labio sangrando. ¿Crees que aún puedes dejarte llevar por mí? procuraré ser más dócil.

\- si, por favor. De ti depende el cómo veré todo este asunto de ahora en adelante.

\- entonces voy a tener que mantenerme en ello, porque suceda lo que suceda, vamos a seguir haciendo esto después. - con su dedo índice secó el hilo de sangre sobre su barbilla y sanó la herida antes de que esta se cicatrizara por si sola - Pasemos a asuntos más serios. Quítame la camisa.

\- ¿eh?

\- que me quites la camisa - el rostro atemorizado de Atenea y el sonoro tragar de salivo no pasaron desapercibidos - no temas - él hundió su mano entre aquella selva de cabello cobrizo para que sus rostro se acercaran y darle un beso ligero en la boca, beso que terminaría de sanar los mordiscos en los labios de ella - no voy a poseerte de inmediato, sin más. Recuerda que te estoy guiando en esto. - ella asintió. Sabía que su hermana siempre fue callada pero en esa ocasión no parecía tener boca. Apolo comprendía que estuviera temerosa y que no quisiera hablar, lo cual no le importara mientras gritara todo lo que quisiera después.

Ella se acercó más a él y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa con lentitud. Una extraña paz la había invadido, pareciendo que no le importa lo que pudiera suceder aunque su mente consciente desaprobaba lo que estaba haciendo. Aún tenía los dedos en los bordes de la camisa cuando sintió un fuerte apretón en los glúteos.

\- ¡eh! - exclamó molesta, no avergonzada, sino molesta e indignada de cierta manera. ¡Era su primera vez, se supone que él debía tratarla de forma adecuada! el matrimonio no sería tan fácil para ella después de todo.

\- shh, tranquila. - e inició una serie de masajes en la parte trasera de ella, que aún con su molestia creciendo no le intimidaba. Se sentía poderoso al ser su esposo cuando antes no se atrevía ni a lanzarle una mirada demás.

\- Apolo, francamente esto es vergonzoso - sí, ya se había dado cuenta de su pena por sus mejillas incendiadas en rojo - me siento incómoda.

\- ¡por supuesto que te sientes incómoda! - recalcó la obviedad - nunca has hecho algo como esto, extraño fuera que te sintieras como si nada. Pero pronto dejarás de sentirte así si dejas que me encargue. - dio una nalgada. - no te importará después de un tiempo.

\- mm...de acuerdo - no hablaba con convicción y no se molestó en ocultarlo.

\- bien. Ahora, abre mi camisa.

Su camisa ya se había destapado con sus movimientos pero ella retiró la prenda de su esposo tal y como había pedido al principio, dejando ver una musculatura perfectamente proporcionada y atlética, propia del dios de la belleza, señor de palestras y que adora la buena figura.

\- ¿ ves esto?

\- sí, lo veo

\- bien, pues esto es tuyo - ella se sonrojó de nuevo con sus palabras y él prosiguió - mi cuerpo es tuyo, todo yo soy tuyo - otra nalgada, esta vez en forma de caricia - y esto es mío, tu cuerpo es mío y toda tú eres mía.

\- Apolo...- intentó hablar pero él la calló como tercera o cuarta vez ese día.

\- una relación se trata de compartir todo: tus secretos, pensamientos, sentimientos, logros, derrotas, cuerpo, todo. Para que cualquier unión funcione necesitas compartir. Ya no puedes realizar algo solamente para ti, tiene que ser para nosotros. De esto se trata. Puedo tocarte cuando desee y tu puedes tocarme cuando desees, eso significa que debes aceptar lo que estoy haciendo en este momento - su mirada desconcertada le hizo sonreír - no estoy tratando de humillarte o burlarme de ti, te equivocas. ¿Puedes confiar en que estoy haciendo esto con la buena intención de ayudarte?

¿En qué se había metido? no confiaba en sus palabras pero ¿qué más podía hacer? ya se había casado y marchado con él, ahora debía atenerse a lo que aquello trajera.

¿ayudarle? ¿sin nada a cambio? la mentira más falsa de la historia.

\- mira donde estamos, no creo que deba decir "no".

\- no puedes evitar lo que viene pero si el disfrutarlo o no. Confía en mi y sal de ese ensimismamiento, Atenea. No me hubiera casado contigo si me desagradaras, no me casaría con ninguna mujer que no desee sin importar si me ofrecen el universo entero - Atenea iba a objetar - y para tu tranquilidad, te informo que Zeus iba a darme el trono con o sin esposa.

\- ¿qué? ¿entonces...- nuevamente interrumpida, esta vez con un beso más duradero que el anterior.

Él dio un pequeño y lento mordisco a su belfo superior antes de hablar.

\- tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar de eso. Ahora estamos en otro asunto- deja escapar un suspiro, no como los de Atenea que eran resignados sino uno gratificante, satisfecho. La toma gentilmente de las caderas y la voltea, de forma que ella quede sentada sobre él dándole la espalda, tal como ocurrió como en el carruaje - muy bien cariño

Separó los suaves rizos cafeses en 2 mitades que tiró por ambos hombros hacia adelante. Da un pequeño beso en la parte descubierta y reanuda el trabajo que fue interrumpida hace ya largos momentos, desatando el listón del corsé.

Ya no había nadie que lo detuviera. Atenea sentía como la prende se abría lentamente, escuchando el lazo descendía por cada agujero donde había estado amarrado. Ahora si se había rendido. Escuchó que a su marido murmurar algo pero no lo entendió y prefería no haberlo hecho pues no quería sentirse más avergonzada. En ese mismo instante, se encontraba con el corsé completamente suelto, sosteniendo la parte delantera aferrada su pecho.

Apolo comenzó a tocar la espalda con una mano, un toque suave y ligero que ayudara a la diosa a adaptarse a lo que vendría y que no la tomara de lleno. Aquella imagen desataba sus deseos más lascivos con solo verla, y dada la cercanía no fuera de extrañar que la tomara desprevenida, pero su buen auto control le recordaba que trataba con una virgen, su esposa virgen a la cual debía respeto. - perfecto - murmuró tocando la piel delicada y nívea.

Le quitó también las mangas del vestido que cubrían sus brazos. No le dio gran dificultad teniendo en cuenta que Atenea se encontraba retraída en sus pensamientos, dejando que hiciera lo que él quisiera y despertara cuando ya ese tormentoso asunto hubiera concluido. Acarició sus brazos con delicadeza queriendo aplacar los temores de la mujer de ojos claros, pues no quería evadir la situación, lo harían en algún momento y mejor fuera en ese mismo momento, pero si ella se encerraba en sus ideas lo único que conseguiría sería dolor. Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja derecha, dirigiendo sus manos a las faldas.

\- ¿estás lista para lo que viene? - dijo entre mordiscos.

Ella tardó en responder.

\- no me siento cómoda siendo la que se desnuda, estando a ojos tuyos - gran error, su inexperiencia le llevó a hacer progresar el momento maldito.

\- oh, descuida. No serás la única que esté sin ropa dentro de poco. - aclaró. Se sentía satisfecho de que la inocencia de su esposa estuviera dándole ventaja - ahora necesito que guardes la calma porque voy a quitarte el vestido.

\- está bien, ¿pero cómo vas a quitarlo desde ...- su candorosa pregunta fue interrumpido por el chillido de las telas siendo rasgadas, abriéndose en mitades y mezclándose entre sus piernas nevosas.

Cuanto bochorno sentía en aquel momento.

\- oh, por amor de...- murmuró el rubio para si sólo sin finalizar la frase pero siendo escuchado por ella debido a su cercanía.

Eso le atemorizó. Ahora su ser estaba completamente a la vista de él, temiendo de sus burlas o la repulsa de su marido. Nunca se había expuesto a la apreciación de alguien, y en ese momento la reacción del dios no le dio una buena impresión.

\- ¿sucede algo?

En lugar de contestar apretó sus muñecas, demasiado fuerte para lo que debería y la hizo girarse de nuevo, esta vez que dando en frente de nuevo pero en una situación distinta; situación en donde él parecía no tener habla, sólo una expresión de piedra con sus ojos vagando desorbitados en el cuerpo ajeno.

La fémina intentó afrontar la situación y sacar el valor para dar la cara a un inminente rechazo.

Aún la sujetaba de las muñecas, murmurando demasiado bajo como para ser escuchado y con el pecho todavía en éxtasis.

\- ¿cómo es posible ...- su voz la trajo de vuelta la realidad - que seas tan hermosa?

"¡¿qué?!" estaba esperando cualquier cosa, cualquier grosería, afrenta, burla o broma, nada de eso.

Un cuerpo esbelto envuelto en piel lechosa. De caderas grandes, cintura pequeña y bustos pequeños. Con piernas alargadas y delgadas, y brazos delgados.

\- eres hermosa, tan hermosa - repitió con los ojos en estado de trance sobre la mujer que tenía enfrente - vamos a consumar esta unión, definitivamente - y sin decir otra palabra se abalanzó sobre ella, teniendo la delicadeza de tomarla en brazos a pesar de su exasperación y dejarla en la cama con cautela. Ni en sus más profundos delirios se había imaginado algo como eso, nunca pudo idealizar el precioso cuerpo de aquella mujer, una esposa de tan perfecta figura y fina belleza a la cual tener. Se pegó a su cuello y lo besuqueó sin contemplación algunas mientras sus manos vagaban por aquel cuerpo tan deseado, enloqueciendo en frenesí de pasión. La escuchó gesticular su nombre y asaltó sus labios por segunda vez como respuesta. Esta vez no estaba furioso, pero llevaba la misma intensidad de antes que hacía aturdir a su mujer.

La contempló con la mirada una vez que había terminado, en completa admiración. Atenea estaba temblando sobre la cama, tratando de esconder su desnudes y cubrirse el vientre con los brazos mientras sus largos cabellos cubrían su busto.

Preciosa. Vista de la forma que fuera era preciosa, aún más con el bochorno saliendo de su piel y doblándose sobre sí misma en un vano intento de esconderse.

\- no me mires tanto, Apolo. Me averguenzas - exclama asustada cuando ya no puede aguantar la potente mirada que hay sobre ella.

\- ¿por qué? eres hermosa.

\- no creo que algo como eso tenga que ver...

\- y eres mi esposa. Tengo el derecho a verte así cuando quiera, así que ¿por qué no comenzar desde ahora? Ven - la tomó del brazo acercándose entre la oscuridad, ocasionando que ella saltara de los nervios - calma, que no va a sucederte nada. ven.

La arrastró hasta un montículo formado por cojines junto a un extremo del lecho. Allí, la recostó sosteniéndose de sus rígidos hombros y se sentó con los pies cruzados a escasos centímetros de ella.

Las pequeñas luces se amontonaron en sus cabezas para dar una buena iluminación, variando entre distintas tonalidades de rojo.

\- ¿te encuentras cómoda ahí? ¿Tu espalda está bien posicionada?

\- c-creo que sí - respondió sin saber para qué debía estar posicionada - Apolo...¿esto va a doler mucho?

\- no, de eso nada. Todavía no voy a tomarte.

\- ¿entonces?

\- necesitas relajarte primera - le acaricia las mejillas y luego los labios, posteriormente toma sus piernas y la obliga a flexionarlas un poco pasando por las suyas.

Su vista era realmente deleitosa, placentera, excitantante; tendría que contenerse o de lo contrario estaría sobre ella copulando en muy poco tiempo. Sobre todo por esas bragas que tenía puesta: Era de color azul zafiro sujetado en una hilaza dorada que recorría sus caderas y apenas cubriendo su parte íntima. Pareciera que el hilo se desataría en cualquier momento y caería al colchón para dejar su feminidad al descubierto.

Sólo podía morderse el labio - el cual ya estaba sangrando por la presión - y esperar el momento adecuado, por muy excitado que estuviera, sin importar cuan duro estuviera su miembro y cuanto luchara por salirse de la ropa.

La causante de aquel suplicio era Afrodita, que había corrido hacia Atenea al enterarse del matrimonio. La había encontrado recibiendo un discurso de Hera sobre los valores matrimoniales y que deberes tendría como esposa de ahora en adelante. Afrodita hizo lo mismo pero en el enfoque de una amante que complace y seduce a su marido para así mantener la armonía en la relación y el placer de ambos. La diosa virgen no escuchó la mayoría de lo que decía por lo incómoda que se sentía aunque nunca rechazó sus palabras; al final de la última charla ella le dio aquellas bragas para su luna de miel, después de haberse rehusado a usar unas comestibles.

"Delicioso"

\- mis ojos están arriba - responde ella molesta a su perturbadora mirada en su parte intima. Temía que la angosta tela dejara ver algo de ella.

\- lo sé, y son preciosos.

Otro cumplido que la hace enrojecer, pero que no puede ser apreciado con claridad porque las partículas de luz bañan su cuerpo en tonos rosas.

\- ahora, antes que nada, necesito que te relajes y comiences a respirar

\- estoy bien - "terminemos con esto ya, antes que me arrepiente completamente".

\- no, no estás bien, estás temblando -posa con precaución la palma de su mano izquierda en el muslo de ella, que se eleva en el aire por un salto desmesurado - ¿lo ves? no podemos hacerlo mientras tiemples tanto, no puedo hacerte el amor si lo único que harás es oponerte.

\- estoy intentando relajarme - exhala - pero no puedo. El simple hecho de estar en esta posición a tus ojos me asusta, es horrible

\- lo sé y por eso voy a ayudarte. Soy tu esposo, estoy aquí para quitarte ese temor que tienes - flexiona sobre sí mismo y llega hasta su cara para darle un dulce beso en los labios y revolver su cabello.

\- pero si no lo logro...

\- lo lograrás...no, lo lograremos, los 2 juntos -vuelve a su posición - comencemos por lo más simple que es la respiración: comienza a inhalar profundamente, bien, retiene el aire allí ...déjalo ir, perfecto. Hagámoslo los 2 ¿te parece? observa como mi pecho sube y baja. Intenta entrar en sincronía conmigo.

No fue difícil para ella seguir su ritmo aun cuando estaba asustada. Él no había intentado tocarla hasta ese momento, lo que facilitaba su relajación.

Ella se desconectó de su mente aun cuando sus pensamientos vagaran por las miles de conjeturas sobre lo que Apolo podría hacerle. Se atenuaba a sí misma intentando reflexionar y exponiendo la cortesía de su marido como prueba de que no había razón para dar tanta importancia a una simple unión, algo que hacen la mayoría de los seres en el universo en todas sus formas. Ella nunca quiso ser como el resto, pero borró también esos pensamientos.

Sus respiraciones se habían igualado. Ambos pechos subían y descendían como 2 pulmones de un mismo pecho, un mismo cuerpo.

Su esposa lucía más apaciguada y sus luceros de agua podían encontrarse con sus ojos sin huir de ellos. Al menos podía soportar más segundos y mejor para ella si decidiera sostener su mirada porque lo iba a necesitar.

Él admiraba su ser mientras ingresaba por los ojos azules hasta lo más profundo de su alma mientras ella estaba turbada, sin comprender el sentimiento y lo que significaba aquel toque profundo que el rubio le daba sin tocarla.

El ambiente se había silenciado con los ojos de los 2 amantes en batallas de resistencia.

Una pequeña brisa pasó por su cintura como 2 manos que tocaban su carne y se fundían en su cuerpo. Era el momento perfecto para comenzar.

Apolo acarició un muslo de Atenea, y prosiguió cuando esta no parecía inmutarse.

Apolo frota los dedos contra los tobillos de la diosa en movimientos circulares y a un ritmo uniforme en ambos, en todo momento mirando a su esposa a los ojos; seguido de esto, cuando ya lleva unos minutos y ella está apacible, eleva sus palmas arriba y abajo de la parte inferior de sus piernas.

\- ¿cómo te encuentras?

\- estoy bien - lo estaba a medias. Estaba a la espera de cualquiera movimiento inesperado que le asustase, más, daba lo mejor de ella para mantener la calma, razonando en que no había de que temer sin importa que fuera una experiencia nueva y desconocida. Seguía la respiración del dios tal como él le había dicho, y agradecía que no estuviera desnudo o de lo contrario podría entrar en pánico. Pero las fulminantes llamaradas en el rostro del rubio la hicieron apartar su mirada.

\- no dejes de mirarme a los ojos, Atenea, Mírame en todo momento - suelta una pierna y rota su pequeño mentón hacia el frente. Acaricia sus labios esponjosos en un suspiro antes de volver su mano a donde estaba en principio.

Frota los muslos femeninos desde las rodillas hasta las caderas.

\- ¡¿qué haces?! - lo primero que pensó fue en Apolo arrancándole ese corto tejido y exponerla completamente, como si se encontrara con mucha ropa encima.

\- relájate, que no voy a quitar esto todavía. Recobra la respiración - le ordena y ella obedece a regañadientes observando su pecho fornido para guiarse. Ganas no le faltaron para quitarle eso, pues el contacto con sus caderas le quemaba las manos y alteraba sus impulsos nerviosos.

Cuando pasaba por las curvas enterraba sus uñas en el hilo que las sujetara en una fracción de segundo para que su esposa no se diera cuenta, sin lograrlo, maldiciendo el tiempo por pasar tan lento.

Su entrepierna se retorcía más y más sobre sus muslos como un animal enjaulado.

Pero no podía permitirse perder la razón, no cuando la diosa aún estaba asustada y no había sido completamente estimulada.

Frotaba muy minuciosamente aquella parte para captar todos los detalles que hubiera y sentirlo bajo sus yemas. Estaba tocando a una virgen, era una ganga o tal vez un milagro.

Se acerca después y mueve sus hombros en movimientos giratorios.

\- tu respiración.

\- lo sé - dice ella.

\- ¿hay alguna mejoría en tus nervios?

\- solo un poco, a decir verdad. - Él frunce su rostro. - lo lamento.

\- sin problemas. Vamos a ir lentamente. Aunque me extraña tanto rechazo viniendo de ti, que no tienes tantos complejos como otras vírgenes.

\- es un tema delicado

\- ¿y puedo saberlo?

\- tengo muchas razones para no gustarme el sexo.

\- pues te escucho - insiste.

Ella suspira al ver que no puede zanjar el tema.

Aún estaba en sus hombros y tocando superficialmente sus brazos cuando ella intentó buscar las palabras correctas para explicarse. Ambos se miraban directamente a los ojos en ese tiempo, brindándole a Atenea una distracción acerca de la situación en la que estaba.

\- el sexo fue una manera de subyugar a las mujeres en la era antigua, recuerda. Se pertenecía al marido o al hijo, a cualquiera pero tenía que ser a un hombre.

\- los tiempos son totalmente diferente ahora.

\- pero yo ya repudiaba el sexo para entonces, incluso antes de nacer.

\- un tema familiar ¿verdad? - ella lo acepta - creo que no necesito preguntar para saber que se trataba de tu madre.

\- eso y ver a padre en pleno acto carnal siendo un infante.

Él gesticula una mueca de asco.

\- cualquiera odiaría el sexo en esa situación, tienes razón - aparta sus manos de sus brazos.

Daría inicio a una serie de acercamientos más obsceno, y habiendo escuchado lo anterior le costaba meterse en su papel de esposo y obligarla a dejar que la tocara, pero su erección era tan grande que no soportaría demasiado. Su órgano latía hasta tornarse doloroso, y el dulce rostro sonrojado de su amante solo provocaba más excitación.

Traga saliva.

\- Atenea - le llama con voz deshecha.

\- dime

Él clava la mirada hacia su pecho que está cubierto por los espesos cabellos y no le permiten apreciar nada de esa parte como.

Las luces se tornan en un naranja dorado.

\- voy a tocar tus pechos - dijo.

Los ojos de la diosa se apagaron y su cuerpo vibró en un solo temblor. Cubrió su pecho con sus brazos como respuesta ante lo anunciado en un acto de protección.

\- ¡¿qué?! - ¿tan pronto sucedería todo? ¿el tiempo no podría hacerle el favor de detenerse?.

\- por favor, mi amor.

\- no...es vergonzoso.

\- te sigo diciendo que no hay nada de vergonzoso. Son tan lindos como deseables. - le sonríe totalmente enternecido al recordar aquellas 2 mamas pequeñas y tiernas...y apetecibles.

\- eso no disipará el pudor que me da.

\- por favor - suplicó - seré cuidadoso, te lo prometo.

\- no ...no puedo hacerlo.

\- Atenea...

\- no, Apolo.

\- sí, lo haré y te gustará - avanza decidido al ver que su esposa no cedería. Ella trata de escapar, pero él la agarra de los hombros y la reafirma en su asiento. Echa hacia atrás su cabellera y deja al descubierto su adorable busto que se había agitado un poco por la sacudida. - qué linduras - exclama sonriente, luego cambia a una abrupta expresión de neutralidad con sus ojos dorados todavía ardiendo, tal vez enojado - ¿querías esconder esto de mí? bueno, pues a partir de ahora está rotundamente prohibido ¿entiendes?

Ella queda enmudecida por la violencia de sus palabras y sus ojos mientras su rostro parecía desganado. Él no espera a respuestas y atrapa entre sus manos ambos senos.

\- ¡a-ah! - dio un pequeño grito envuelta en pudor. Sus manos temblorosas se deslizaron con dificultad en las de Apolo para intentar quitarlo de encima pero su fuerza le flaqueaba.

En cambio él no cabía en la dicha. Sus senos eran suave y mullido, como una pequeña masa preparada para ser amasada, y lo hizo. Los estrujó contra su mano en movimientos rítmicos y suaves - pues todavía tenía consideración de su esposa -.

Ella entrecorta un chillido, asustada, sin entender por qué su corazón se desemboca por aquel contacto.

\- ¿qué te sucede?

\- n-nada

Su voz estaba ahogada y Apolo sabe la razón.

\- ¿te gusta esto?

\- no...no lo sé

Él presiona levemente con su yema la punta del pezón en el pecho derecho, lo estira y suelta varias viendo como cae.

La cara de Atenea echaba humo y murmuraba lamentos. Había comenzado a excitarse por fin. Apolo sigue tirando y aflojando, esta vez con los 2.

\- oh - exclama ella.

\- la respiración, Atenea.

\- sí, si

\- y mírame en todo momento

\- sí, lo sé

Sigue así durante un tiempo para suplicio de ambos.

Su bálano golpeaba con intensidad su ropa exigiendo salir, haciéndose cada vez más difícil contener sus retorcidas. Amasa los senos de nuevo y para sorpresa suya está endureciendo.

"¡vaya!" - piensa él extasiado.

\- recuéstate

\- ¿ah? ¿Por qué?

\- solo hazlo, mi reina.

Ella lo hace, pensando que todo comenzaría a complicarse más. Él se apoya en sus brazos para no caer encima de ella, toma un seno y lo acaricia con la lengua

\- ¡oye, aléjate! - intenta quitarlo de encima suyo, en vano - ¡a-ah!

Lo lame de abajo hacia arriba hasta llegar a la clavícula, luego se devuelve y da pequeños besitos en el pezón. Paulatinamente ha transcurrido un minuto, Apolo agarra el seno y lo mete de lleno a la boca. Chupándolo como si estuviera mamando. Lo succionaba incontables veces a una velocidad vertiginosa que deja a Atenea turbada. La toma con fiereza, desesperado, intentando sacar un líquido que aún es inexistente allí, dejándolo salir por una mísera fracción de segundo y volviéndolo succionar.

\- ¡a-ah, detente!.

Sigue así. Se encarama sobre ella y curva su espalda para poder seguir. Los cojines se hunden hacia abajo por la presión.  
La castaña se retorcía bruscamente por la nueva e incómoda situación que atravesaba. Su pecho que estaba siendo manoseado desprende una corriente de electricidad que sacudía su cuerpo en un solo vibrar y quemaba su parte baja.

Apolo está gimoteando encima suyo y eso no le ayuda en nada.

\- ¡oh!

El rubio procede a morder el pecho con igual intensidad. Restriega sus dientes contra la piel sin dejar de lamerlo todo con su escurridiza lengua. Más tarde se detiene para anclarse en el pequeño pezón y chupar.

\- la respiración, Atenea...la respiración. – dice entre gemidos.

\- lo sé, tú también controla tu respiración.

Pero en ese momento le resultaba imposible.

Posteriormente, cuando ya ha llenado todo el busto de saliva, procede a seguir con el otro en el mismo procedimiento: lamiendo, chupando y mordiendo.

\- ¡oh!

A Atenea no le queda más que envolver a su marido en brazos y acariciar sus cabellos mientras invadía su cuerpo como nunca se había logrado. Aquella fricción empezaba a volver cálida y pronto destensó su cuerpo, como si ya no pudiera sentir lo que estaban haciendo con ella. Sigue acariciando la cabeza del dios con suavidad, llena de una pasividad abrumadora, mientras éste sigue gimoteando en su pecho.

Gran parte de las fracciones de luz se adhieren a ambos cuerpos y mitigan su brillo para dar un toque romántico al ambiente.

Apolo no puede más de la dicha. Lo domina una ferocidad irreconocible que pretendía arrancar el seno del pecho femenino. Estaba tan estimulado en aquel momento que se había visto a punto de quitarse los pantalones y comenzar a penetrarla, sin embargo, el dulce gesto - casi maternal - de su esposa al acaricia su cabello lo hizo volver a la realidad, aún perseguido por el éxtasis, y tuvo la fuerza para evitarlo.

La atmósfera vaporosa envuelve sus sentidos y se queda recostado sobre ella sin moverse hasta pasados 10 o 12 minutos, todavía martirizado por la rigidez y el propio suplicio de su falo.

Se separa por fin de ella. Los pechos parecen haberse inflado un poco y pintados de rosa.

\- es lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida.

\- vaya gustos tan extraños tienes.

\- podría quedarme toda la noche chupando tus pezones, y lo iba a hacer, pero me estaba durmiendo.

\- menos mal, ¡porque mira como los dejaste!. - hace un ademán con sus manos entorno al tórax - me están doliendo.

\- yo puedo arreglar eso.

\- mejor no.

Él se lame la boca en señal de complacencia, dejando caer un hilo de saliva desde su boca y conduciéndolo por todo el pecho y el abdomen, el cual lame sin dejar parte intacta.

\- ¡oh, pero...eres insaciable! me estás tocando por todos lados. ¡No, no toques ahí, no!.

\- ¿pretendes que me pierda algún sitio de tu cuerpo de ensueño? no en esta vida. - dice, entre besos que deposita en su cintura.

Aún quedaba algo por hacer.

Se separa entonces con una sonrisa tan luminosa que parece quemar las pequeñas partículas de luz. No había nada bueno augurado en aquel gesto.

"oh no, ¿qué va a suceder ahora?"

Él se levanta y vuelve a su posición inicial en loto.

Los almohadones saltan hacia arriba como unos resortes y la dejan a ella de nuevo recostada con la espalda en una recta inclinada.

\- voy a quitarte esas bragas

\- ¡¿qué?! ¡¿Ahora?! ¡No puede ser! ¡e-espera Apolo, no lo hagas, no vayas a...!

Demasiado tarde. Él ya tenía en cuenta el problema que significaría razonar con ella para que accediera, por lo que quemó los 2 extremos de la hebra con sus yemas y la escasa tela cayó encima de las sabanas y mantas debajo de ambos, dejando ver su genital.

\- ¡por dioses! - exclamó ella avergonzada, acudiendo a cubrir lo que había sido expuesto.

Apolo volvió del trance que aquello le había dejado cuando ella intentó cubrirse con las manos. La agarró de las muñecas y la obligó a quedarse en esa posición. Atenea parecía sorprendentemente débil en aquel momento, tal vez era el miedo.

\- ni se te ocurra. No vas a cubrirte. -dijo con voz severa.

\- ¡voy a hacerlo porque tengo el derecho a decidirlo! ¡Es demasiado!

Al ver que ella había perdido los estribos por el pánico, va hasta su cara y le da un beso fugaz en la frente, las mejillas, la boca y la naríz mientras la sigue sosteniendo de las muñecas.

\- permitirás que vea tu intimidad porque no estás frente a un desconocido ni un morboso, sino ante tu propio compañero de vida. Soy la persona en la que debes confiar y mostrarte.

\- esto es sólo sexo y lo sabes.

\- ¿solo sexo? ¡¿Solo sexo?! - ejerció enorme presión en sus muñecas, envuelto en la rabia. ¿Solo sexo? la había acechado desde miles de años sin atreverse a tocarla por su amor hacia ella, ¿solo sexo? la tenía clavada en la cabeza todos los días y velaba por su bienestar bajo las sombras para que ella no se diera cuenta ¡¿y se atrevía a decir que lo único que buscaba era robar su virginidad de manera tan cruel?! - ¡¿crees que me casé contigo y traje aquí, a mi lugar privado, a la habitación que decoré de forma especial sólo para fornicar contigo? realmente eres cínica! - la empuja al soltar sus manos y ella cae en la pila de cojines.

\- Apolo - se reincorpora de inmediato, abrumada por el extraño cambio del dios. Intentó tomar su mano y hacerlo razonar pero se rehusó, alejándose de ella. La primera vez en toda la noche que había rechazado. - Apolo.

\- ¡no, no me toques. Esto es injusto! ¡Hago todo lo que tengo al alcance para que te sientas de la mejor manera y me respondes de esta manera! ¡Malinterpretas todos mis actos de la manera que más te conviene para dejarme, aun cuando te lo doy todo. Te informo que no ningún abusador ni me aprovecho de ti, solo...solo déjalo! - da una enorme exhalación y rehúye de la mirada de lechuza de la mujer - vete por favor. Vístete y ve al palacio donde habíamos aterrizado. Le diré a Zeus que deshaga esta unión después.

Le da la espalda y huye hasta el borde curvado del lecho donde se siente, inhalando y exhalando. Necesita relajarse. No puede permitir que la rabia lo domine. Pero es que aquello era la culminación de todas sus desgracias, el golpe más doloroso en su punto más débil en los últimos tiempos; abochornado, rechazado por la mujer que ama y repudiado por esta ¿para qué más? ¿No habían tenido ya las hermanas del destino suficiente de él?

Atenea despertó de su ensimismamiento para dar con la ira y los gritos afligidos de Apolo, y le dolió. Había herido a ese dulce dios que se había esmerado por hacerla sentir cómoda y que su único error fue casarse con ella. Uno de los miembros con quien fraternizó durante su larga vida, su hermano, compañero y ahora su esposa había sido herido por su crudeza despiadada ante las situaciones desagradables. Había reprimido infinidad de comentarios que habrían creado una guerra y justamente el más cándido desató la discordia. Fue hacia él, mirándolo mientras este le daba la espalda y murmuraba.

-Apolo...

\- no, déjame.

\- necesitamos hablar, confundiste lo que dije. - posa una mano en su hombro pero él la arroja hacia atrás y cambia de sitio

\- ¿cómo podría confundir un "es solo sexo y lo sabes"? me trataste de adúltero.

\- no, no era mi intención darte esa impresión. Me refería a lo que estábamos haciendo explícitamente, sin agregar los sentimientos. Lo siento. No puedo ver el erotismo como una demostración de afecto - respondió con sinceridad, que fue aplastada pronto.

\- sí, ya me di cuenta. Tú no puedes ver eso. En realidad tú no entiendes de sentimientos tampoco, no conoces el amor ni la bondad, nunca los has experimentado. Siempre has sido así de despiadada e implacable con todos los que se te atraviesan. Una víbora que en lo único que piensa es como devorar a su víctima, eso es lo que eres, te comportas exactamente igual. ¿cómo podrías entenderlo? nunca has querido a nada ni a nadie...- se mantiene en esa posición sin enfrentarla de frente porque sabe que caerá rendido a ella con solo verla, de hecho, su voz ya le inducía a dar el brazo a torcer - soy un idiota. Elegir a una diosa virgen es el peor de los suplicios, pero yo, idiota como siempre, tenía que elegir a la más tóxica, la más perversa y la que nunca ha tenido sentimientos de nadie y que no dudaría en cortarme la cabeza para satisfacerse. Por favor vete ya.

Era lo último.

No devolvió ninguna palabra. Permaneció callada desde que inició y terminó de hablar, luego siguió en silencio y se dirigió al borde de la cama, dispuesta a marcharse. ¿Qué ropa se pondría? no quería volver a usar ese vestido y parecer una novia abandonada, optaría por la desnudes, después encontraría como cubrirse. Se levantó del colchón y se dirigió a la puerta sin dirigir una última mirada o palabra a Apolo, llegando hasta la puerta.

Cuando Apolo se había percatado de su error ella ya estaba por salir. Joder ¿qué había hecho? una metida de pata al nivel de un dios.

\- ¡Atenea, espera! - gritó alarmado. Corrió a aprisionarla en sus brazos por detrás cuando ella parecía no haberlo escuchada - no, no te vayas

Ella no respondió. Él intenta hacerla quedar al frente suyo pero rehúsa sin decir palabra alguna.

\- Atenea ...- ¿qué se la había pasado por la cabeza al decir eso? ¿Por qué se había atrevido a hablarle de esa manera a la luz de sus ojos, la esperanza de su vida? - no, lo lamento, lo lamento muchísimo. No pensé lo que dije, simplemente afloró - ella seguía sin responder, intenta seguir caminando pero él lo impide - perdóname, soy un estúpido. No debí decirte nada de eso, no lo merecías - ella sigue sin responder - dime algo, por favor.

\- lamento haberte hecho sufrir como lo hice, ya me expiaré luego. Que tengas buenas noches. - logró zafarse de su agarre y tocar el pomo de la puerta.

\- ¡no, Atenea! - la tomó de nuevo entre sus brazos y la presionó con más intensidad - ¡no te vayas! me enloquecería si te vas - no responde - hace frío afuera y estás desnuda.

\- me las arreglaré.

\- ¡no! ¡No lo hagas! - hundió su cabeza entre los dulces cabellos de su esposa e inhaló su aroma como si fuera lo último que necesitara - no te vayas, no me dejes. Lo siento, lo siento tanto. Perdóname. Estaba tan enojado y herido que eso simplemente brotó. Yo jamás he pensado así de ti.

\- si lo dijiste era porque lo pensabas, de una forma u otra.

\- no, eso no podría ser.

\- si lo es

\- no, no por favor...no te vayas, Atenea - su voz se había quebrado hasta agudizarse

Atenea no sabía si creer que lo que salió después de Apolo fue un sollozo.

\- Atenea - ella se voltea para verlo. Alejándolo de su cabello y sus hombros pequeños.- lo lamento

\- no. Perdóname, es mi culpa. Tuviste razón: nunca debiste elegirme como esposa, destruyo esta clase de cosas con facilidad.

\- no eso no es cierto. Tú eres perfecta tal como eres. Eres alguien que ha vivido en la castidad mucho tiempo y se ve obligada a perderla de un momento a otro, tus acciones no podrían haber sido más que correctas. Pero puedes ser una esposa excelente ¡claro que puedes! lo único que necesito es que te quedes conmigo - tomó sus manos y las besó con fervor, temiendo que aquella Atenea de en frente fuera una ilusión que se esfumaría en cualquier momento.

\- no, no puedo hacerlo. No puedo ser una esposa. Solo terminaré lastimándote.

\- no es verdad, tu no me lastimas. Soy yo mismo.

\- ¿por qué te empeñas en cambiar las cosas?

\- porque no son como tú crees - Sus ojos se encuentran y ella recibe una gran sorpresa. Aquellos 2 soles que ardían momento atrás ahora estaban quebrados, heridos y apagados. Cristalizados por la pena.

Una escena bastante conmovedora que le movía el corazón a cualquiera, incluso a esa supuesta mujer sin sentimientos que acarició su mejilla mientras él la besaba.

\- Apolo...

\- quédate.

\- no puedo.

\- por favor, por favor Atenea - le mira con la expresión más desconsolada que pudiera dar, como si dejarlo significara abandonar a un pequeño niño a enfrentarse al duro mundo. - no me dejes - ella no respondió porque se encontraba debatiendo consigo misma - por favor, tan siquiera por compasión. Soy un hombre que está a punto de ser abandonado por su esposa en su primera noche.

Era cierto.

Ella se le acerca para apreciar su rostro de cerca, el cual parece verdaderamente angustiado.

\- No voy a lograrlo y lo sabes.

\- podemos intentarlo, aún si no consigo hacerte entrar en esto.

Estaba realmente dolida por sus palabras y sabía que permanecerían en su corazón como un recordatorio de su doble moral, pero no podría huir en la primera noche de luna de miel, exponiéndose a un castigo por violación a las leyes del patriarcado y la burla de todos.

\- de acuerdo.

\- gracias - dice con voz vaporosa y rendida. La abraza y toma sus mejillas para besarla - Soy realmente un idiota, eres demasiado bondadosa al quedarte conmigo.

-g-gracias - dijo. Apolo le había lanzado una expresión sonriente, con una mirada rebosante de adoración y admiración, mucho más allá del erotismo y de sus circunstancias.

Tomó después su mano y la obligó a tocar el enorme bulto en sus pantalones que latía emocionado por ella.

-¡¿Qué haces?!

\- esto es lo que tú me ocasionas. Adivina lo que me sucede ¿qué crees que me sucede? – ella no respondía, en cambio, intentaba desesperada apartar su mano. Él hunde más su mano y la obliga a hacer presión en su miembro punzante - ¿qué crees que me sucede? Contéstame.

-estás….excitado..?

\- sí, y adivina el por qué.

-….porque estoy desnuda..? –dice aun forcejeando para liberarse.

\- casi.

\- ¿casi? ¿Cómo que casi?

\- no voy a esconder que esto estaba golpeándome las piernas para salir cuando te quite el vestido y se te cayeron las bragas, pero esto siempre aparece cuando te veo.

\- ¿eh? ¿Cómo es eso? – no lo comprendía. Se supone que la excitación vendría a través del deseo que en ese caso se producía por la desnudes. Nunca escuchó de alguna excitación por la ropa; diferente fuera el caso de que él la hubiera espiado bañándose o cambiándose de ropa, y eso sería imperdonable.

\- esto ocurre cada vez que te veo, mi reina. Esto pasa por tu culpa.

\- pero nunca antes me habías visto desnuda ¿o sí?

\- no, es la primera vez. Pero no necesito verte desnuda para que me pongas de esta manera.

\- ¿cómo es posible que….pero si no antes no estaba…..aun con ropa?

\- aún con ropa – reafirmó – y con esa cabeza llena de serpientes en el pecho.

\- pero eso no tiene lógica, no representa ningún estímulo.

Apolo ignora su confusión. La toma de la mano hasta llegar al lecho y la posicionó en el sitio que había ocupado anteriormente.

\- flexiona un poco las piernas, por favor. Así, bien, ahora...

\- me doy cuenta de lo que quieres hacer.

\- no voy a penetrarte todavía.

\- Apolo, por favor. - le miró con expresión adolorida buscando entendimiento, creyendo que con la anterior situación él podría razonar. Se acerca a él - tengo miedo.

\- lo sé, estoy aquí para ti justamente para apoyarme. Puedes confiar en mí. No soy sólo el que te quitará la castidad sino el que será tu compañero; me tomo este papel en serio, Atenea.

\- esto me asusta, entiende.

\- lo sé. Voy a quitarte ese temor - la besa, bajando las manos lentamente hacia sus nalgas - hagamos un trato: si después de esto decides que fue demasiado para ti, iremos donde las gracias a que te bañen en ese manantial que es capaz de devolver la virginidad.

Ah, sí, lo había olvidado. Afrodita lo había usado infinidad de veces. No tendría ningún sentido para ella pues no borraría el recuerdo del apareamiento, pero ya había algo en su favor; al menos su cuerpo volvería a ser el de antes.

\- de acuerdo

\- bien, vuelve a tu posición. Ahora...¿dejarás que haga lo que quiera?

\- sí, siempre y cuando me avises cuando se producirá el coito.

\- por supuesto

Ella se abre de piernas y él posiciona las manos en las caderas. La verdad era que no necesitaba abrirse tanto, pero le encantaba tanto lo que veía que no encontraba razón para objetar. Dirige su pulgar a la zona y comienza a tocar las puertas de la vagina con suavidad.

\- ¡ah! - se queja ella. - ¡¿qué haces?!

\- comenzar

Él sigue deslizándose por las paredes vaginales - las cuales ella abre aún más - que comienzan a soltar una desconocida secreción para su dueña.

\- respira bien, lleva mi ritmo en todo momento.

\- ¡ah, es difícil!

Se quedó así un tiempo, viendo a su mujer doblarse de la agitación sin saber qué hacer, apreciando su interminable rubor. Tras eso, con el dedo índice y el pulgar sostiene el labio vaginal mayor y presiono, deslizándose entre ambos labios.

\- ¡ahh, Apolo esto es...es! - Él vuelve a presionar - ¡ay!

\- tranquila, cariño. Respira profundamente. Recuerda seguir mi ritmo y mirarme siempre a los ojos - dice. Coloca el dedo anular y meñique sobre los labios menores, manteniendo una presión tan suave como la anterior, adentrando y sacando los dedos

\- ¡ahh, Apolo!

Llega al clítoris con el índice y el pulgar, donde comienza a realizar movimientos circulares de derecha a izquierda.

\- ¡basta ya, basta ya. Me estás matando! - grita de nuevo con toda la fuerza que tiene en su garganta. Él sonríe sin poder evitar excitarse por cada grito que ella evoca.

\- claro que no, resiste. Recuerda la...

\- ¡¿cómo voy a respirar pausadamente de esta manera?!

\- inténtalo.

Ella lo hizo. Grito un par de veces más al principio, pero su pecho fue cesando la agitación y estaba recobrando de nuevo la conciencia, solo que en una situación agonizante.

Apolo sigue el mismo movimiento circular, esta vez de derecha a izquierda.

\- ¡mm! - presiona su boca para no gritar.

Él se muerde el labio por la escena que está presenciando, pero su entrepierna golpea de nuevo para martirizarlo. Presiona el clítoris suavemente. Con el dedo del medio presiona la cavidad y explora cada parte de ella hasta donde puede alcanzar, golpeteando cada sitio. Evoca los mismos movimientos de vaivén de adentro hacia afuera, pero en un momento dado, entra de forma abrupta en un golpe.

\- ¡ahh!

Sigue de esa manera, alternándose en rutinas suaves para luego tomarla por sorpresa hasta que luego de 10 minutos ella ya está agotada, sin poder recibir más, en un mar de sudor, con la piel hecha fuego y tendida en aquella montaña de almohadones entre quejidos.

\- ah, ah. Por dioses -él saca al fin sus dedos, húmedos por completo. - ¡ah! me asustaste. No puedo más Apolo, lo siento, pero estoy rendida

Se acerca después de haber tocado todas y cada una de las partes que se había propuesto por explorar, levantó a su amada de mejillas rojas y la besó antes de hablarle.

\- no temas, mi amor. No puede ser que aún no lo disfrutes - la tomó de la cintura. Ambos estaban sofocados - deja que te guíe, deja que te muestre lo que puedo darte. - dio inicio a una serie de besos en aquel cuerpo luego de haber hecho un preámbulo con sus manos momentos atrás. Su abdomen, su busto, su abdomen, sus brazos y sus piernas. Utiliza el aturdimiento de su amada para levantar sus piernas a la altura de su cuello, abrirla y meter su lengua por su entrepierna

\- ¡e-ey! - Brama.

Él no responde, en cambio, comienza a meter su lengua por la cavidad sin mesura, entrando lo más profundo que pudiera y sintiendo como la vagina se dilataba y mojaba, saboreándolo todo.

\- ¡ah! - gimió. Gemía de placer aunque no lo aceptara - detente, por favor.

No le obedeció. Siguió con suaves movimientos que harían que aquel orificio siguiera excitándose y arrojando más liquido mientras él no cabía en el éxtasis. Los respiros ahogados y los lamentos placenteros de su mujer le estimulaban sin que ella tuviera que tocarlo, pero cuando ella abrió sus piernas inconscientemente mayor fue su pasión, pudiendo alcanzar sitios más profundos.

\- ah - ella se lamentaba de vez en cuando luego de que la lengua extranjera se hubiera estancado en su bragadura -ah. Por favor detente - estaba tan excitada que aquel acto incendió su cuerpo y lo estimuló. El problema es que ese estímulo se convertía en suplicio cuando no sabía qué hacer y le dolía el clítoris.

\- ¡e-espera Apolo! ¡Necesito ir al baño! - no respondía, seguía pegado a ella - ¡necesito ir al baño urgente! - tampoco respondió, mucho menos obedeció.

El marido se levanta con la boca y el mentón mojados, sonriendo a más no poder. Al ver la cara de su esposa y su cuerpo contraerse sabe que ya es el momento. En el tiempo que está apoyado en sus rodillas se puede ver un bulto entre su pantalón que se mueve hacia adelante y hacia los lados desesperadamente. Comienza a quitarse el pantalón, con un bulto muy evidente a la vista de ambos. Al quedar sin nada de ropa su mujer se da cuenta que aquella enorme hinchazón no era más que su pene, enorme y grueso, erecto como un garrote, apuntando hacia ella.

\- ¡oh, santo Olimpo! - dejó escapar un aullido de estupefacción mientras él se acercaba y la abrazaba, tumbándola entre las sedas. - ¡es enorme!

\- no hay nada que temer, no va a dolerte, mi amor. - Tenía la pelvis levantada para no tocarla todavía.

\- ¡pero sólo míralo! - le miró insistente. Los ojos de su marido estaban tan incendiados de pasión que parecían querer quemarla - No.

\- si - se posicionó. - no tiembles, cariño. El estrés sólo conseguirá que te cierres y será doloroso - sus bellos ojos azules todavía parecían rezar para que aquello no se diera. - Ya he pasado por esto, sé lo que digo.

La besó y acarició su cuerpo una vez más para que su mente se durmiera por los roces que él daba como todo un maestro. Por más virgen que fuera una mujer, nadie se resistiría a los suaves toques que sólo él sabía dar en una perfecta sincronía y tacto maestro; ella no fue la excepción. Había algo mágico en su tacto que parecía llegar hasta el alma y la consciencia de su víctima, dando la impresión de escudriñarlo todo

\- mm - enroscó sus brazos en el cuello del dios, separando sus bocas - Apolo.

\- ¿si?

Ella le miró de nuevo, esta vez con el azul de sus iris encendidos en esperanza que parecían quebrar con su luz la oscuridad tenue. - ¿estás seguro de que no va a dolerme?

\- no te dolerá porque tendré especial cuidado en lo que hago. Yo dirigiré todo.

\- muy bien. Prosigue entonces.

Él sonrió con sus 2 ojos igualando el brillo de su esposa y besa su frente, entonces permite que su miembro entre en la cavidad de ella.

\- ¡oh! - dice y ahoga un pequeño grito. Tiene el rostro en rosa intenso, sus bellos ojos están cerrados y sus manos aferradas ahora a las sabanas. Su pecho sube y baja casi al mismo ritmo de Apolo, gimiendo mientras el pene de este entra con lentitud - ¡oh, por amor a los dioses! ¡sí que es enorme y duele!

\- estás estresada. No puedo entrar en ti porque tus músculos están tiesos, tienes que relajarte.

\- ¡¿pero cómo lo hago?!

\- afloja las piernas y la entrepierna, como si estuvieras acostada durmiendo. Perfecto, justo así.

Ya era todo. El dolor al que tanto temía sólo se esfumó en segundos cuando acató el consejo y dejó que su cuerpo se dejara llevar por lo que recibía, para dar lugar a la excitación que provocaba tenerlo dentro de ella. Era la primera vez en eso. No sabía cómo reaccionar pero la sensación le gustaba, le agradaba lo que sentía. Su mente ya había cedido al inminente momento, lo cual agradecía, porque no quería lidiar con contradicciones en aquel instante. Aquel miembro se sentía tremendamente duro como si se tratara de una barra metálica, pero que se dilataba mientras estaba metido en su organismo, vibrando con brío y haciendo que todo su cuerpo vibrara en sincronismo con él.

La conciencia de Apolo quería preguntarle a su mujer como lo había llevado, si realmente disfrutaba de la ocasión o si le había dolido. Pero no, su mente también se había ido de allí - tal vez se había marchado con la de cabellos castaños - y ahora había comenzado a embestirla.

\- ¡ahh! - gritó. Gritó fuerte ante el movimiento que se ejercía sobre ella.

Aquel gritó fue tomado como un incentivo para que el rubio siguiera.

Estaba tan excitado. La mujer a la que amó tiempos atrás y con la que creyó jamás tener algo estaba debajo suyo siendo penetrada por él, gritando y retorciéndose en éxtasis. Una situación tan inimaginable y deseada que gradualmente fue aumento la velocidad hasta que actuaba desenfrenado, completamente enloquecido, arremetiendo lleno de gruñidos contra el interior de la inexperta mujer tan fuerte que su interior se desgarró.

\- ¡ah! ¡Apolo, Apolo espera. Me lastimas! - gritó ella desesperada dejando atrás los gemidos placenteros. La sensación le había complacido pero pasó al dolor demasiado rápido. Lo empujó lejos de ella logrando apartarlo.

El miembro de esta latía como si fuera un corazón que parecía llegar a su límite, completamente erguido, tomando la imagen de una flecha robusta, y él también se encontraba dilatándose envuelto en sudor.

\- ¿qué sucede? - preguntó molesto, pero aquella molestia se transformó en terror cuando se percató de la sangre que brotaba de la vagina de su amada. Rápidamente levantó la vista para encontrarse con una mueca de agobio en el bello rostro de ella - oh, no - se le acercó y sujetó sus manos - ¿estás bien? lo lamento tanto, perdí la cabeza por un segundo al ver que lo estabas disfrutando en verdad y...no me di cuenta de que te hería- no continuó, no tenía palabras para admitir que por su desenfreno ella se encontraba herida. Tuvo la valentía para ver hacia su falo que efectivamente estaba impregnado de sangre.

Ella exhala.

\- no importa - le sonrió luego de que la mueca de dolor desapareciera lentamente de su rostro, para extrañeza de su pareja, temerosa- ¿me duele porque lo hacías muy rápido y no porque era mi primera vez?

\- si - admitió avergonzado.

Ella le sonrió. Parecía tranquila y relajada por primera vez en ese día, en las circunstancias más extrañas para estarlo. El rubio no pudo hacer más que asombrarse por eso.

\- ¿qué te sucede?

\- temía tanto de cómo sería y ya ha pasado, ya no soy virgen - siguió sonriendo - pero no fue aterrador, o al menos no como esperaba. Aunque bueno, eso último dolió como el infierno.

Él solo pudo asentir avergonzado. No tenía palabras para expresar su arrepentimiento frente al dolor que le causó y menos si la razón era haber perdido el juicio.

Ella le tomó las mejillas entre las manos con una expresión que la hacía ver más hermosa todavía, ocasionando que su conyugue rozara sus brazos tersos debido a su gesto gentil, fascinado por la mujer delante suyo.

\- no te culpes por esto, estoy bien. Voy a recuperarme en minutos.

\- pero sólo mira lo que te he hecho, estabas sumida en el miedo y yo cumplo tus temores en vez de disiparlos.

\- no,...es cierto que te dejaste llevar, pero fuiste muy caballeroso al principio.

\- si, al principio - repitió.

\- sí, pero no es como si hubiera terminado ya. - anunció. Él le miro estupefacto, creyendo no haber escuchado lo que escuchó o haberlo malinterpretado.

\- ¿no hemos terminado todavía?

\- no - respira cansada - sólo míranos: estamos desnudos, en nuestro primer día de esposos, sudados y en una habitación preciosa - las pequeñas partículas de luz revolotearon con mayor intensidad, como si estuvieran agradeciendo el cumplido -. Ya me has tocado y yo ya te he sentido adentro mío. No tiene sentido que vayamos a cortar esto en seco, cuando ya estamos vinculados; eso sólo provocaría disonancias en nuestra relación.

Ella tenía razón, y más que tener razón estaba perdonando su falta a la vez que otorgándole la posibilidad de enmendar su error. No cabía en el estupor al ver a la fémina que tanto deseaba - y que deseaba aún más ahora - consolando su tormento y brindándose a sí misma.

-,...¿hablas en serio, Atenea?

\- sí, esto es serio ¿por qué acobardarse ahora que lo peor terminó? - hablaba en serio, su rostro que se había apaciguado lo corroboraba.

Sin saber que decir, se acercó a ella aún más para dar con la sorpresa de que no estaba burlándose de él.

\- está bien. - acaricia su mejilla izquierda mientras inhala el delicioso olor de su cabello - al menos dime que disfrutaste tan siquiera un momento, aunque sea para consolarme. Porque si no fue así...- otra frase que tampoco terminaba. Quería decirle que si no lo había disfrutado no la volvería a tocar, pero eso sería como condenarse a muerte porque la necesitaba desesperadamente, y temía la respuesta. La necesitaba tanto que su miembro seguía erguido a pesar de la bochornosa situación, esperando a llenarla de placer y entrar en ella hasta que no pudiera aguantar una sola embestida más.

\- si - susurró, completamente enrojecida, ocasionándole gran ternura y pasión al mismo tiempo. Era increíble cómo podía dominar su corazón de tal manera que se había convertido en su esclavo. - y tú eres un buen marido, Apolo. Has sido muy atento conmigo, incluso ahora que te dejaste llevar por la irracionalidad pero rectificaste tu error. - escuchó para alegría y asombro suyo.

\- ¿entonces...me lo permites de nuevo?

\- si - se recostó plácidamente donde había estado antes, esperando al que le causaba tanta imprudencia.

Él se acerca temeroso. Su miembro se había adelantado y ya estaba metido entre los labios vaginales, haciendo que ambos den un respingo.

\- ¿preparada? - acaricia su cabeza. Estaba tan molesto consigo mismo por haberla lastimado. Ella era la razón de su alegría, la criatura más pura y tierna, que le sonreía para alimentar sus delirios. Unas gotas de sudor cayeron desde sus rubios cabellos hasta la cara de su amante.

\- sí, puedes hacerlo. - fuerza una mueca para apaciguar el suplicio de su marido de cabellos de oro, quien besa su nariz.

La verdad es que seguía asustada por la forma en que la había ataco, y aturdida frente a un mar de sensaciones que conocía por primera vez. Hubiera sido la excusa perfecta para terminar en ese momento y olvidar aquel suceso sin importar como afectara la relación posteriormente. Pero su benévolo corazón la traicionó. Ver a su hermano que conocía desde una eternidad descomponerse despaciosamente en la culpa y envuelto en la pena era demasiado para ella - teniendo en cuenta que se había convertido en su marido y, aunque la forzó, la aceptó tal como era -.

Una vez que su interior ya ha sido sanado, Apolo desciende su pene hasta su vagina, un poco más rápido que antes pero con cautela.

\- ¡ah! - si dolió al principio, pero la delicadeza del dios solar hacía que el ardor comenzara a volverse placentero, yendo y viniendo en una sincronía lenta y ligera, donde ella podía experimentar sin la brusquedad de hace unos minutos. Él estaba logrando su cometido. Había borrado todas las barreras de aquella diosa pudorosa

El rubio comienza con penetraciones superficiales yendo y viniendo, sin salirse de ella.

\- ah, ah – exclama ella, intentando tomar oxígeno.

\- ¿te gusta?

\- sí, si - exclamó ella con voz vaporosa - sigue, por favor

Habiendo entrado en completa confianza con la diosa, le da un beso prolongado y muerde una de sus mejillas.

Luego de 9 penetraciones superficiales, la toma por sorpresa y se hunde en ella de forma abrupta.

¡Ah! – grita. Se aferra a la espalda masculina

Ah – gime - ¿te encuentras bien?

….si

Él vuelve a adentrarse ligeramente para dejarla descansar mientras se mese sobre ella, quien sigue todavía aferrada a su espalda y da otro golpe profundo cuando parecía haberse recuperado.

¡ahh!

Grita Atenea, sigue gritando – se aleja con cautela y la embiste brutal de nuevo, ejerciendo movimientos en zigzag a un ritmo acelerado.

¡ah, basta, ah! ¡ahh! – no puede soportarlo. Se mueve dentro de ella tocando cada parte de su interior que ni siquiera conocía. Se aferra a él por los brazos de tal forma que la mitad superior de su cuerpo flota sobre la cama.

¡ah! – grita él también – de eso nada – otra embestida brutal que la hace gritar.

¡auu!

Él retira las manos de su esposa de su espalda y mueve las rodillas para gatear por la enorme cama, arrastrando a la diosa de su intimidad.

¡Apolo!

Él sólo responde con gruñidos y agitación. Recorre los bordes de la cama como una bestia mientras la lleva entre gritos y gemidos. Más tarde, se queda estancado en un solo lugar.

Sale de ella en un brinco.

¡ah! – grita de nuevo por el movimiento inesperado, con las palmas mirando hacia arriba por encima de su cabeza.

¿mi princesa está cansada? – pregunta él con semblante divertido, embelesado por la imagen de su mujer tumbada y envuelta en sudor sin poder moverse.

El pecho de ella sube y baja por la agitación.

Como no te imaginas – susurra entre jadeos.

Él se sienta a su lado.

Estás preciosa – tiene una perfecta visión de Atenea con el cuerpo mojado y exhausta, con las piernas abiertas.

Gracias – intenta sonreír. Toca la rodilla desnuda de su marido, pero este atrapa su mano y la besa.

No hemos terminado todavía.

¿ah, no?

No – vuelve a montarse encima de ella sin dejar de sonreír un solo segundo – Te dije que te haría el amor y lo haré toda la noche. No voy a detenerme Atenea, me encanta penetrarte.

Entra en ella fuertemente golpeando hasta el fondo.

¡ah! ¡ya me di cuenta!

Toma sus piernas y las enrosca en su pelvis, profundizando la penetración.

¡ah, Apolo!

Aférrate a mí, princesa.

Gimiendo y gruñendo en todo momento, penetra con movimientos cortos, verticales u horizontales como si estuviera dibujando cruces y X, después avanza de una forma más profunda, recta y rápida. Su esposa alza más su pelvis y él lo aprovecha para dibujar trazar triángulos con sus caderas.

¡ah, vas a hacerme desmayar!

Se estanca en lo más profundo del clítoris sin ejercer más movimientos, encorva luego para saborear sus pechos, chupándolos y degustando su carne con lentitud.

\- siente eso Atenea ¿lo sientes?

\- si

\- tú me provocas todo esto, tu eres la culpable que enloquezca de esta manera.

Ella rió - Empieza a gustarme el que te vuelvas loco.

Apolo la levanta de forma que ambos quedan sentados, ella con las piernas envolviendo su pelvis.

\- cuidado con sus palabras, amada señora, que puedo tomarle la palabra.

\- estoy diciendo que lo hagas - se agarra a su espalda abrazándolo de nuevo - se siente agradable estar contigo - suspira.

\- puedes estar conmigo todo lo que quieras mientras estés dispuesta- dijo - te dije que te enseñaría todo lo que necesitaras saber en esto.

\- tomemos las cosas con despacio.

\- ¿aprendes lentamente, mi señora?

\- empiezo a creer que sí.

\- todo por ti.

Él vuelve moverse dentro de ella mientras la sostiene en su abrazo, alternando entre ataques superficiales a profundos, comenzando con suavidad para entrar de forma brusca e ir reduciendo la intensidad hasta reiniciar la secuencia.

\- me encanta verte así de feliz, temía que hubieras salido herida de nuevo.

\- no, fuiste demasiado atento como para que eso sucediera.

\- ¿incluso ahora? porque si no controlo mis acciones yo podría...

\- ¡dije que no! actuaste adecuadamente desde el principio hasta el final

\- ¡gracias a los dioses! ...- no terminó de hablar, ella lo sabía al ver sus ojos lujuriosos todavía encendidos - quiero hacer otra cosa.

\- tienes mi permiso - dijo, para ahogar un grito cuando él retiró su órgano de su interior.

\- ponte en 4. Muy bien, ahora - se acercó arrodillado a ella, aún con cierta pena - esto si puede dolerte, siendo sincero.

\- mm...hazlo de igual manera

\- bien, voy a procurar hacerlo lo más indoloro posible - tragó saliva, Esa zona era demasiado estrecha y era un punto demasiado doloroso.

Se adentró entonces en su ano aún más que antes, sin embargo, la punta de su miembro fue suficiente para hacer a su esposa gritar.

\- ¡agh! ¡duele!

Él no retrocedió. Siguió adentrándose muy lentamente a pesar de los gritos de su esposa.

\- ¡es demasiado grande!

Ella estaba sudando por la penetración tan sufrida de la que ahora era víctima. Así que el dios, compasivo, acarició su cabeza y su espalda. Siguió penetrándola.

\- ¡ahh, Apolo!

Pero Febo siguió adentrándose más y más hasta que estaba completamente metido en su interior.

\- ¡oh, por...- jadeaba en busca de aire con los brazos temblorosos - no veía venir eso.

\- descansa, mi mujer. Viene lo mejor.

Y tuvo razón. El entrar y salir dentro de ella alivianaba el dolor hasta que ya no quedó rastro de él. El falo dentro de ella vibraba de placer adentro suyo, vibrando incesante cuando arremetía con más fuerza y haciéndoles perder la razón. Ella gritaba a más no poder mientra él gruñía con cada penetración y cada grito de su nueva consorte. Se echó encima de ella y le mordisqueó el cuello de nuevo.

Tan cansada estaba ella que no podía tenerse más en brazos, dejándose caer y quedando solamente sus nalgas levantadas, que eran acariciadas y amasadas por su amante. Él se sentó en un momento dado y la obligó a sentarse encima suyo, aún unidos en el acto carnal.

\- ¿te gusta, mi bella esposa?

Él le propina una fuerte embestida al escuchar su afirmación, aferrado a sus senos y mordiendo su cuello. Ella en cambio, se recuesta sobre su pecho y permite que cumpla los deseos que no pudo en el pasado, dejando incluso que metiera 3 de sus dedos en su genital. Allí, empieza a palpar de forma pausada, lenta, mortífera. Toca, restriega y fricciona con sus dedos, rascando la pared superior de la cavidad.

\- ¡oh, por los dioses! - exclama - ¡Apolo!

\- lo disfrutas.

\- ¡si!

\- te gusta

\- ¡si!

Él saca sus dedos de ella, completamente empapados.

\- Apolo

\- ¿si?

\- cambiemos de posición - dice luego de un gran lapso de tiempo en el cual se habían quedado en la misma postura. Él manoseándola en todo momento. El rubio acata la orden y sale de ella. - ¡ah! santos cielos, no creo que eso vaya a pasar desapercibido jamás.

Su esposo sonríe a sus espaldas.

\- ¿qué quiere mi amada esposa que haga en ella ahora?

\- lo que quieras, pero quiero verte cuando lo hagas.

Algo que lo tomó desprevenido. Ambos se quedan viendo durante minutos cuando ella se acuesta y gira para darle el frente, en completa fascinación del otro.

Apolo realmente no cabía en la dicha. Todo estaba saliendo para él de la mejor manera. Después de tanto tiempo y aquella noche, su muy anhelada mujer estaba mirándolo con ojos más afectuosos de lo que lo vio alguna vez antes: cediendo finalmente al amor. Ese matrimonio estaría obligado a unirlos. Ella ya estaba cediendo.

Ah, Apolo –le llama acostada.

¿si?

¿Es normal que sienta la entrepierna como si estuviera calcinada? Pregunto porque tal vez nos hayamos excedido y termine lastimada – él se carcajea - ¡no te rías, me duele!

Por supuesto que es normal, y te dolería con sólo una embestida por ser la primera – se acuesta de lado apoyando la cabeza en una mano y despejando el rostro de la diosa de algunos mechones de cabello – tienes el cabello completamente mojado.

Tengo todo el cuerpo mojado – exhala – y tú también.

Él se acuesta sobre a su lado y muerde su cuello.

¿no estás cansado? – niega con la cabeza - ¿cómo es posible? Yo no puedo más.

Da pequeños mordiscos mientras acaricia sus caderas mientras ella no pone resistencia. Se va encaramando sobre ella y comienza chupar un pezón de nuevo.

¡eres insaciable!

Él da un risitia, aun con el seno en la boca.

\- Dejamos esta cama hecha un chiquero.

\- Así es como debía quedar – sonríe al ver el lecho, irreconocible. Las sabanas en el suelo y los cojines regados.

"¡los cojines!" Tenía una idea.

Se levantó.

Atenea se quedó tumbada viendo el bello espectáculo de luces que habían formado las partículas, simulando una ambientación acuática.

Siguen así un tiempo, el suficiente para Atenea se vaya quedando dormida por las caricias arrulladoras que él da; pero la despierta después cuando la iluminación se ha vuelto violeta.

¿qué sucede? – dice somnolienta

Sigamos

Tú lo que quieres es partirme en 2 ¿no es cierto?

Él ríe.

Eres demasiado fuerte como para que eso llegara a pasar. Levántate, mi amor.

Él tira de su brazo hasta que ella se ve obligada a levantarse, pero sus extremidades flaquean cuando intenta apoyarse en sus rodillas y codos. Cae a la cama.

No puedo, no tengo fuerza levantarme. ¡no me mires así! Eres tú el responsable de esto, ahora no puedo ni siquiera estar sentada.

Va hacia ella y la toma en brazos, dándole una sonrisa más amplia para fastidiarla.

Te puedo llevar el resto de la vida en brazos si no vuelves a caminar.

Eso no me hace gracia, Apolo.

A mí sí.

La lleva junto a un enorme almohadón que no había visto antes. Él se recuesta sobre el almohadón con las piernas flexionadas, quedando sentado por la elasticidad de este. Toma a su esposa y la sienta sobre él muy lentamente para que su falo vaya introduciéndose por su cavidad. Al entrar, el pene golpea y roza vigorosamente su parte trasera, haciéndolos gemir a ambos

¡ah! – dio un gritó. Pero fue una sorpresa para ella haber bajado hacia la pelvis de su esposo sin sentir tanto dolor, extrañándole, porque la parte trasera la tenía adolorida a más no poder.

¡ah! – él también exclama y gime aún más fuerte cuando ella se contrae y luego dice cuando se repone -Te hice un pequeño masaje para que no te doliera tanto esta vez – explicó como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento

No puede ser que no me haya dado cuenta.

Estabas tan exhausta que no parecías inmutarte ante nada. Estás exhausta.

Y es por eso que no entiendo como sigues con ganas de más. ¡deja de sonreír así!

No es mi culpa, es la tuya.

¿la mía?

Yo no me excito sólo. Tenerte cerca me pone cachondo.

Al menos lo admites.

Nunca lo negué. Ahora – sus ojos vuelven a incendiarse – abre las piernas,…no, así están bien.

Lleva 2 dedos hacia el clítoris y lo masajea con suavidad mientras su esposa se contenía por no gritar, lo masajea con movimientos de lado a lado y de arriba abajo al mismo tiempo que acaricia la cabeza de esta como acto de consuelo. Lubrica la zona genital con la humedad que se generó pasados 2 minutos en movimientos pausados, procurando no herirla ni tocar algún punto sensible.

¡mm!

Introduce 2 dedos más dentro del genital y realiza movimientos circulares con cautela, al tiempo que los otros dedos presionan los alrededores del clítoris.

Al ver sus dedos empapados mete y saca los dedos con una velocidad rítmica, entre 10 entradas superficiales y 7 profundas que iba alternando, siempre en un tiempo prudente para no agitarla demasiado; al final termina reduciendo la secuencia.

Le da una última embestida y retira los dedos.

¡ah! ¡maldita sea, me tomaste por sorpresa! Eres insaciable realmente, no puedo creer que todavía tengas ganas de esto – se ríe de nuevo - ¿por qué te ríes?

La atrae hacia él en un abrazo.

Porque me encanta que tú me lo digas

Ya, claro….voy a levantarme, me duele

Él le ayuda al recordar su debilidad anteriormente y ambos sueltan un pequeño gemido.

El dios vuelve a sentarla y traerla a su abrazo con la proeza de no entrar de nuevo en ella.

Besa el centro de su pecho y luego su boca mientras la arroja de forma gentil en la cama. Se adentra en ella de nuevo. La de ojos azules se agarra a él, con los brazos en su cuello y las piernas en sus caderas.

\- me siento extraña - susurró para sí misma, pero lo bastante alto para que él la escuchara.

\- ¿estás arrepentida?

\- no, no. nada de eso - se reprendió a decir, al escuchar la voz decepcionada de su conyugue - Me siento diferente. Mis sentidos se agudizaron pero no estoy pensando en nada en este momento, nunca me había sucedido.

Apolo sabía a lo que se refería. Alguien como ella había vivido toda su vida en un trabajo sin descanso por el éxito y el aprendizaje propio, pero se excedió tanto que se olvidó de ella misma. Beso sus labios.

\- la mente necesita descansar. No puedes agotarla cada hora de una eternidad y evitar las necesidades de tu cuerpo como si él no las mereciera.

\- es cierto- su voz ahora era pausada e inconstante, convertida en sus suspiro.

\- ¿estas cansada, amor?

\- si

Ambos se encuentran tumbados dando el frente al otro. Atenea atrapa las caderas de Apolo con sus piernas y hunde sus brazos en su espalda. Él sigue el ejemplo y también rodea su espalda con sus brazos fornidos. Toma una sabana para cubrirlos de la fría brisa que entra por el balcón.

\- que duermas bien, amor mío.

\- lo mismo te digo, mi marido - él levanta para darle un beso y ella va a su pecho, rendida. Él le da una nalgada y ella ríe. - mira, al parecer nos hemos demorado bastante - señala al panorama que muestra la terraza, con el cielo volviendo a su color celeste y los rayos del sol comenzando a mostrarse, todavía con sueño en el firmamento.

\- una noche de bodas exitosa significa no dormir, y lo hemos logrado. -Nuevamente da comienzo a más penetraciones, lentas y temblorosas para mayor disfrute de ambos, aún latiendo dentro de ella pero produciendo un placer diferente: todavía más íntimo que lo anterior, con una sensación de plenitud que llenaba todas sus células, como si estuvieran armonizándose con el mismo universo y sus seres se fundieran en un abrazo que los relajara hasta dejar atrás sus conciencias en un abandono de la razón y los sentidos. - Atenea.

\- ¿mm?

\- te quiero - expone, envuelto en inseguridad, creyendo que ella le rechazaría y se iría tan pronto entendiera el significado. Más, el miedo en su pecho se disipó un poco cuando ella había vuelto a sonrojas por quinta o sexta vez esa noche, pero sólo un poco.

\- graci...Y-yo igual

Otra sorpresa ese día. El primer "te quiero" que alguien diferente a su padre le había dado, el primer gesto de afecto de un hombre, un dios, su esposo. Se sentía tremendamente incómoda con aquello, pues aunque había sido muy dulce de su parte, no creía haber contestado de la manera adecuada.

Ambos quedan dormidos envueltos en un abrazo, sudorosos y en busca de oxígeno. Él queda con una mano en las nalgas y otra en la cabeza de su esposa. Las luces de colores se arremolinan nuevamente sobre ellos para acompañar su sueño.

La diosa despierta horas después. Estaba acostada sobre un charco de agua con tejido suaves como algodón, las pequeñas luces todavía acunándola y el cuerpo de su marido sobre ella en completa pasividad. Rememora lo sucedido y no puede evitar sonrojarse al extremo. Si días antes hubiera sabido lo que haría se habría ahorcado; acostándose con su hermano, el que parecía loco de lujuria hace apenas una noche y que la había tratado como la mejor de sus amantes, estableciendo una intimidad con él. Balanceó el cuerpo de su esposo con total cautela en sus acciones con el fin de no despertarlo.

\- mm - se queja en sueños, intentando abrir los ojos. Cuando sus ojos están abriéndose ella le besa con suavidad mientras desliga sus piernas de su cuerpo, oprimiendo un grito cuando sale de él y se distancia de la cama, observando que sigue dormido.

Contempla el cuerpo masculino que dormía con ella pocos segundos. Bello, viril y garboso por donde se le viera, descansando en el lecho en total placidez. Siempre nubló la vista cuando de apreciar la belleza de los varones se tratara, pero aquel que estaba a centímetros suyos no era cualquier varón, era su esposo, y era uno de los más agraciados que había conocido. Si viviría con él de ahora en adelante, tenía derecho de sentirse complacida en hacerlo. Pero no sólo era el físico, pues él siempre fue de un temperamento agradable: reservado, inteligente, sensato y honesto, lo que ella esperaba. Tal vez si existía la posibilidad de una relación fructífera en ellos.

Notó que el balcón había sido sellado por 2 cortinajes negro con estampados dorados. Las mismas partículas de luces y el mismo brillo dorado seguía iluminando el cuarto como si nunca hubiese amanecido. Se percató del enorme ropero que surgía en la esquina más profunda del lugar y quiso inspeccionarlo pues no tenía nada de ropa. Tocó con sin pies el vestido de novia desgarrado cuando pasaba, provocándole temblor por evocar el momento en que su nuevo esposo la desnudó y dio comienzo a todo.

En el ropero se encontraba la ropa de su marido. De las prendas más elegantes en los colores más fríos hasta la ropa más casual - que no perdía el estilo agraciado del dios - en colores brillantes. En el lado izquierdo se encontraba ropa de mujer. Vestidos ajustados con bordes y grabados de oro en sus diferentes colores y los que aún no había visto en su vida, de diferentes formas y en una extensa amplitud de colores, con joyas y zapatos en los cajones de abajo.

Su cuerpo desnudo le tentaba a tomar una prenda, pero se negó a hacerlo pensando en que no sabía con certeza si eran para ella.

"podrían ser de Artemisa. ¿qué harían sus prendas en la habitación de Apolo, en su espacio personal? Ella nunca vestiría así por lo que sé, pero ésta es la casa de su hermano. Ni siquiera la conozco con profundidad para saber si en verdad no gustaría de vestir así. La cuestión es que tampoco son para mí, puesto que cualquiera que me haya visto con anterioridad sabría que a mi tampoco me encanta esta clase de moda"

Optó por vestirse con una manta oscura caída y salió de la habitación, dispuesta a recorrer la casa.

Podía admirar con más detenimiento las obras de arte que su marido le había impedido contemplar. Bellas. La mayoría estaban hechas sobre la misma pared en una secuencia que permitía contar una historia, historia que se leía en imágenes. Vagó por los pasillos entre las eminentes creaciones que el dios de las artes desarrolló en ese lugar como si fuera un lienzo donde pintar; un tesoro que él se empeñaba en no mostrar al mundo en un acto egoísta. Había diferentes estilos y ambientación para cada pasillo; retratos e ilustraciones de fábulas con dioses de otros panteones - aunque la mayoría eran creaciones para los griegos -.

Se detuvo cuando llegó a un salón cuya entrada tenía el número 14 bordeada en dorado, y entró, intuyendo de lo que trataba.

Allí se encontraban los retratos del que fue el antiguo consejo Olimpico, con Zeus y Hera en el fondo y los demás desplazados entre si. Pero Apolo no había respetado el orden de posiciones, lo notó con su propio puesto: ella se sentaba entre Afrodita y demeter dando el frente a Hefesto, pero en el orden de las pinturas se encontraba entre el mismo Apolo y zeus, con Ares al frente. Algo extraño si se tenía en cuenta que la intención era retratar a la junta de dioses. Sin darle demasiada importancia, se percató también que su retrato así como el de su marido y su medio hermana -y ahora cuñada - contaban con una animación mucho más viva, con colores más brillantes y una ilustración mucho más completa, mostrando el trabajo minucioso que había mostrado el dios de cabellos de oro en aquellos retratos en particular. Le agradeció mentalmente al autor, sin darse cuenta del sentimiento que escondía aquella imagen suya en la pared.

Apolo por su parte ya había despertado del sueño placentero que había tenido. Sus músculo se encontraban tan apacibles sobre la cama que no quiso levantarse; fue en medio de esa serenidad cuando rememoró lo acontecido y no dudo en reanudarlo. Palpó el suave colchón en busca del cuerpo de su amada, aún adormilado, sin encontrarlo. Se levantó de un brinco cuando ya había toqueteado todo sin dar con ella, abrió los ojos y se sentó, pero no la veía ni la cama ni en la habitación.

\- ¡maldición!

No podía creerlo.

Lo primero que había razonado en su mente es que Atenea había huido de él mientras tuvo la oportunidad, abandonándolo en pleno comienzo de su casamiento.

La llamó con voz angustiada. Guardaba la esperanza de que no sus pensamientos fueran errados.

\- Atenea - llamó. Su voz se propagó por todos rincones de la casa en forma de eco suplicante en busca de su alegría perdida -Atenea.

La voz llegó hasta los oídos de su esposa, que ya cerraba la puerta que recién había abierto.

\- ¿Apolo? - le respondió - ¿estás bien?

Su voz venía desde todas las direcciones y de ninguna a la vez, tomándola por sorpresa.

\- Atenea - repite él - ¿donde estás?

\- en uno de tus cuartos, espero no te moleste. Quise conocer mejor el lugar.

\- ven aquí. Sigue mi voz.

Aquella frase se hizo resonó entre las paredes tomando una sola dirección. La diosa siguió el camino. Pero parecía haberse distraído y desviado de la ruta al ver que la voz la llevaba a las afueras del palasete, a una edificación.

Se trataba de una gigantesca alberca que era resguardada de la luz del sol y sostenida por columnas. Con ornamentos de oro diamantino y bañada en colores gris, amarillo y celeste. A medida que se acercaba, identificó la figura de su pareja metida en el agua de una alberca más pequeña y con los brazos apoyados en las baldosas de la superficie.

\- ¿Apolo? - llamó para corroborar su identidad.

El hombre ladeó su cabeza y si, efectivamente era él, sumergido allí con una expresión amena.

\- me habías preocupado - admitió él - creí que te habías ido.

\- ¿qué? nada de eso

\- ¿y por qué estás envuelta en esa tela?

Ella se sonrojó.

\- no estoy acostumbrada a pasearme desnuda y no tengo ropa aquí.

\- traje ropa para ti, pero no vas a necesitarla

Febo le dedica otra sonrisa morbosa y el calor en su rostro aumente, para mayor satisfacción de él.

\- por cierto ¿como te encuentras?

\- exhausta - suspira - la entrepierna y las posaderas me arden como si me hubiera quemado, y duele, por Olimpo que duele como si me hubieran atacado con una espada - él sonríe. Ella decidió ignorarlo para no sufrir más sofocos - pero ya me lo esperaba, y es en realidad más agotamiento que dolor.

\- tienes el cuerpo resentido

\- Lo que me preocupa es que mis piernas parecen más abiertas.

\- es normal visto lo que hicimos ayer. Pero es sólo una sensación. Sí se separan un poco cuando se comienza la vida sexual, pero no se abrirán más de lo debido.

Observó como se paseaba por las baldosas para quedar de pie a su lado, aún con pudor de mostrar su cuerpo.

\- confío en ti.

Tiró de la tela con la que se cubría sin darle aviso alguno, logrando dejarla desnuda de nuevo a su vista.

\- ¡oye. No hagas eso! no estamos en la habitación - "y es de día".

\- nadie va a verte a excepción mía. El campo aurico que rodea la propiedad impide que alguien externo a nosotros pueda ver siquiera el portón.

\- espero que estés diciendo la verdad, porque dejar de ser virgen no hace que quiera exhibirme.

\- y yo nunca lo permitiría, así que guarda la calma - dicho esto bajó la vista hacia la entrepierna y los muslos femeninos, con otra sonrisa que era difícil de quitar.

Ella no necesitaba mirar para darse cuenta que toda su entrepierna, desde el ano hasta la vagina y los muslos estaban empapados de semen. El viscoso líquido blanco chorreaba por todas sus piernas hasta estancarse debajo de sus tobillos. De lo que no se había percatado es que había dejado un rastro de esperma por donde caminaba, gracias a las goteras que salían de su bragadura.

\- ¿qué es lo que miras? - habló casi enojada con el rostro como una fresa.

Se sentía avergonzada de exponerse a su mirada divertida. Soportó la noche anterior sus ojos que refulgían en su dirección y que querían devorarla por más pudor que mantuviera. pero ahora era de día. El ambiente delicado de la habitación permitió ocultar su cuerpo en varias ocasiones, pero ahora se encontraba expuesta a su mirada lasciva de nuevo, esta vez con más iluminación para que él la comiera con la mirada.

\- no sé que mirar honestamente. Me encanta ver tu cuerpo desnudo para mí, pero ver tus genitales llenos de mi secreción es simplemente...- se calla al no poder una palabra exacta para su situación, teatralizando una escena de placer. Mantuvo esa sonrisa obscena que había aparecido en su rostro la noche anterior y ahora se encontraba presente al ver su cuerpo desnudo de nuevo. - no hay palabra que describe lo que sucede. No pude apreciarte como debía ayer - se muerde el labio.

\- no sigas. Deja de observarme - intenta tapar sus partes íntimas y atrapar la tela que Apolo alcanza primero y la sumerge en el agua - ¡oye! ¡dame eso!

\- ¿y perderme lo que estoy viendo? ni de chiste. Mejor entra aquí y trata de quitármelo si puedes, ternura.

\- ¡n-no. Dámelo!

\- no

Ella vociferó una maldición hacia él con voz quebradiza. Estaba enojada y avergonzada. Se sentía de la peor manera al estar frente a esa mirada lujuriosa que no le permitía tranquilidad.

Lo peor es que él ni siquiera intentaba contenerse.

\- te ves preciosa cuando te sonrojas

\- ¡cállate, no lo digas!

\- mientras más roja más guapa. Que linda - dice en mofa. Evita reirse de la inocente esposa porque sabe que le clavaría una lanza en el estómago si se excedía. - ven aquí, entra. No va a sucederte nada.

\- esto es una trampa.

\- si, lo admito, así que entra por las buenas o de lo contrario tendré que arrastrarte.

\- ¿arrastrarme ahí? ¿quieres que suceda en el agua de forma explícita?

Habla mientras acorta la distancia y se sienta en el borde para ingresar al reducido espacio. Se gira y ve a Apolo sonriendo, viendo el pequeño charco que había dejado.

\- no puede ser que esté tan impregnada de eso.

\- oh si, si que es posible -ahora se gira hacia ella y evita que se siente en el escalón - no te sientes, quedate de pie.

No quería perderse el maravilloso panorama que tenía. El cuerpo de Atenea se encontraba desnudo delante suyo con una iluminación que dejaba ver hasta el más mínimo detalle. Era irremediable que se excitara al instante de verlo. Un cuerpo más bajo que el suyo de piel blanca, caderas voluptuosas y cintura pequeña, con un cándido rostro de mejillas rosas, ojos zarcos y cabello de chocolate. Su cuerpo había sido creado para él, para enloquecerlo y su alma para embrujarlo.

Recorrió todo su silueta con sus ojos en medio de suspiros. Si, ella lo había vuelto loco. Nunca hubo nadie que le provocara de aquella manera por más enamorado que estuviera en el pasado. Delicioso cuerpo hacía salivar su su boca y saborearse sin fin de veces. Su voz lo dejaba en trance.

Todo en ella le encantaba. Desde su rostro y su cuerpo hasta su voz profunda y expresiones. Se embelesaba con cualquier cosa que dijera y se cargaba con la emoción que ella daba. No sabía si su personalidad le atraía pues ella se mostró multifacética en el pasado y la había aceptado en todo momento.

Siempre se dijo que la peor maldición existente era enamorarse de una diosa virgen y lo era en verdad: soportar la idea de que no hay oportunidad para ti era perturbador, agotador para el corazón. Haber sofocado el peso de sus emociones reprimidas por tanto tiempo le instaba a volverse más atrevido por el miedo que supone la costumbre de miles de años; quería experimentar todo con ella en un segundo, creyendo que cuando parpadeara ella ya estaría vestida con su égida y su casco de nuevo, viéndolo como la cosa más miserable del universo por atreverse a tocarla

Su zona íntima estaba a la altura de su rostro, dando un perfecto espectáculo del líquido con el que la había llenado el otro día. Le encantaba.

Rozó un muslo mojado de su semen y palpó la viscosidad de este entre sus dedos para darse cuenta de que era real.

\- te he marcado. Esto prueba que eres mía ahora. Y será mejor que te acostumbres a ese líquido porque vivirás mojada de esto. Ven sientate

Se reacomoda y cruza las piernas, haciendo que ella se siente a horcajadas sobre él.

\- ¡ahh!

Apenas está entrando, deja que venga .La empuja hacia él cuando su miembro apenas traspasaba la boca de su intimidad, dándole una penetración brusca. Ella cruza las piernas al rededor de su cintura.

Toma agua entre sus manos y la deja caer sobre su cabeza hasta que su cabeza queda completamente mojada,luego empapa sus manos para dirigirlas a las mejillas femeninas que estaban ardiendo en el sonrojo y seguir con el resto del rostro.

\- estas hirviendo.

\- ya lo sé

Continúa mojando sus brazos, su abdomen y espalda.

Deja los senos para lo último. Los masajea entre el agua como 2 bolas de masa duras a los qué ablandar.

A pesar de estar jugando con las mamas, divaga por sus curvas y sus caderas voluminosas.

\- Basta Apolo, me estás haciendo sonrojar - chilla ella devolviéndolo a la realidad.

\- ¿por qué?

\- por que es vergonzoso...

\- algo tan bello como tú no debería avergonzarse de mostrar su belleza - levantaba de su mentón su rostro que había descendido por la pena - eres hermosa. Mira como me pones con sólo verte sin importar lo que vistas. Me excitabas cuando llevabas esa horripilante cabeza en el pecho, tengo motivos para que me excites ahora.

\- oh - intentó bajar de nuevo su rostro por la pena, pero él no se lo permitió

\- no, no me esquives. No tienes que temer ¿y sabes por qué?

\- ¿por qué? - repitió.

\- porque me enamoré de ti desde hace muchos siglos atrás, 25 para ser exactos. Y en todo ese tiempo no dejé de desearte por más desalentadora que fuera la situación

Él decide tomar sus labios de nuevo, inclinando ambas cabezas para dar con el encaje perfecto. Roza gentilmente los labios opuestos con la lengua, acariciándolos, pidiendo entrar a su boca. Se adentra cuando esta ya se ha entreabierto y procede a jugar con la lengua de su esposa, amasando, tocando y experimentando otra vez todo lo que había allí dentro; sale unos momentos a morder los labios y vuelve con movimiento más vigorosos e impulsivos. Reanuda el proceso llevando la intensidad a una escala más alta y subiendo gradualmente. Ella imita sus acciones y ambas lenguas terminas jugando en una vehemente batalla. Todo esto mientras efectúa movimientos circulares dentro de ella y fundiéndose en caricias y besos.


End file.
